


Most Beloved Treasure

by blackrose_17



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Everyone is a Magical Creature, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Jared, Dragon Jensen, Elf Jared, Elves, F/F, F/M, Faries, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Only in flashback, Top Jensen Ackles, mermaid, no one important - Freeform, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Prince Jared's family and friends have always wanted one thing for their young Prince, for him to be happy. To that end, they arrange for him to marry Prince Stephan of Amell, which unfortunately results in Jared running away. Imagine everyone’s surprise when Jared returns not only pregnant with his first child but with a mate who just happens to be a dragon and the great winged beast isn't too keen on sharing Jared with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the always wonderful RoyalLadyEmma.  
> This is for the Supernatural Mpreg Big Bang and I had the pleasure of working with sammycolt24 who made the most amazing art for me, link coming soon.  
> Disclaimer: None of this is real, I'm pretty sure that Jensen is not a dragon nor is Jared an Elf Prince but it is nice to think that they are.

Centuries ago the magic world and the human world coexisted peacefully until one day humanity grew fearful of those magically inclined beings who wielded powers humans didn’t understand and so human beings began to hate all things to do with magic. Finally, in order to protect itself from those who might do them harm, the magical world created a barrier which was intended to forever divide the magical world from the human world.

But magic by its very nature could not be hidden from everyone and with their inquisitive minds and ability to accept things that adults could not or would not, children were the exception to the rule. Their pure belief that all things are possible allowed them to see the magical creatures that existed alongside them. There were even those special few who so believed strongly that they were able to keep that belief alive in their hearts and as they grew older they never lost that second sight.

These fortunate few became part of the guardians, the keepers of the veils, those who worked alongside the magical world to not only keep magic out of the human realm as much as possible, but to keep what little magic still existed in the human world under control. There are still those on both sides who believe that we could all live in peace, helping one another out, but then there are those still full of fear. Existing on both sides, they believe that the other side poses a threat to their way of life and that they should be destroyed.

For centuries the kingdom of Astarii has been a bright shining beacon in the land of fairytales, a place where elves, fairies, pixies, trolls and many other magical races were all welcomed and greeted as friends; it was a safe haven where they were accepted and protected. The kingdom has been ruled over by one kind and loving royal family for more than one hundred generations. These benevolent leaders care for their people just as much as their citizens care for them, but none of the family is more loved than young Crown Prince Jared.

The head of the Astarii royal family was King Arthon, the High King of the Elves and a silver elf himself. He and his beloved mate King Rinion ruled the kingdom with a gentle but firm hand. Together they were wise beyond their years and under their guidance Astarii became a land of peace and plenty.

It was this kingdom that many of the guardians, be they magical or human, liked to call home; it was a place where all were welcomed and none were shunned.

Part of that attitude had to do with Prince Jared who is considered the brightest star in their kingdom and there is not one person who wouldn't give their life to protect him, none more so than his personal knights and closest friends. And as much as his people loved him Jared loved them just as deeply in return, there was no denying that.

The kingdom wanted their beloved prince to be happy, to see him settled down and carrying the next heir to the throne as much as his fathers. And it was well known fact throughout the land that Rinion longed to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet running up and down the castle’s halls. Since Jared hadn’t found his own mate by his twenty-first birthday, his father’s sought the advice of their chief counsellors and arranged a marriage between him and the prince of the kingdom of Amell.

Many in the land believed that they would be a good match for one another; they had been good friends since childhood and while it was accepted that they wouldn't be in love on their wedding day, many had high hopes that love would eventually follow.

But those who truly knew Jared, who knew his heart, his hopes and dreams, they could see that his smile wasn't true, that something vital and alive was missing. Prince Jared had a smile that could outshine the sun itself and his cheerful, out-going personality made it easy to fall in love with him. But since the news of his betrothal had been announced, Jared just hadn't been himself; in fact he had taken to hiding in his room with only his faithful wolf, Sadie, as company, and that worried many, including Jared’s fathers. Although Sadie was a pureblood wolf she took after her master rather than her species and rather than viewing the world as full of predators she needed to protect her master from, she saw everyone as a friend, Truth be told, she was more loving friend than a very good bodyguard.

Their son’s unusual behaviour worried the Kings as well as his royal bodyguards. They all knew that if there was one major flaw to Jared it was his habit of easily finding trouble when he was bored or out of sorts. Many people in the royal household blamed the prince’s childhood friend Chad for introducing him to the world of mischief, but then that was to be expected; Chad was a pixie after all. Since the day they’d med the two had found themselves in so much trouble that the head of the Guardians, Jeffery Dean Morgan, (JDM behind his back) had ordered that a new guard position be created with the sole purpose of keeping Jared safe and out of mischief.

There wasn’t a person living in Astarii who didn’t remember the terrifying day when the young prince went missing. Jared was a mere elfling barely four years old when he got away from his nanny and slipped through a small opening in the garden’s walls. When word got out that their prince had vanished, panic gripped the entire kingdom because back then Astarii hadn't been the safe haven it was now. Rumours ran wild and the most frightening one of all was that their enemies had kidnapped the young prince so that they could use him as leverage in order to gain control of the veil that divided the magical world and the human world.

Everyone capable of helping searched Astarii from top to bottom, leaving no stone unturned but to no avail; the missing elfling was not to be found. Then one week later Jared simply reappeared in his own bedroom completely unharmed and smiling like he had been on a wonderful adventure. His fathers, palace guards, the royal counsellors, they all tried everything they could think of to get him to talk about what had happened and where he had been, but all Jared would say was that his green-eyed angel had kept him safe. Even as a four-year-old, he was insistent that he had promised not to tell anyone about his saviour and since that day no one has ever gotten anything more out of Jared.

After that incident Jared was giving his own set of guards, each one like his fathers’ men, chosen because they were the best of the very best. The current head of that guard was Christian Kane, a Silver Elf whose no-nonsense attitude and business-like approach to royal protection was the perfect balance required to keep Chad's and therefore Jared's, craziness in check.

Chris' second-in-command and his mate of many years, Steve, was the complete opposite of Christian; he was laid back and had what the human guardians called a Zen-like attitude towards life. It was extraordinarily rare to see him lose his temper and get angry but when he did it was _always_ in your best interest to take cover and _fast_.

Misha was the next member of the group, and there were days that Chris wondered what JDM had been smoking when he assigned the crazy fairy to his team. Chris was convinced that having to work with Misha was punishment for something he must have done to JDM a long time ago. Unfortunately, no matter how often he asked, the stubborn centaur refused to tell him why he deserved such a horrible punishment.

Last but by no means least, there was Katie; she may have been the only human on the team but she had earned her spot through hard work and dedication. She was widely regarded as being among the very best of the guardians and her fieriness was only matched by the kindness and purity of her heart. Right from the start Katie had her critics, some of them quite vocal in their opinion of her appointment, but she refused to let any of them tell her that she couldn't be one of the prince's protectors just because she was both a human and a female. From day one, she set out to prove her naysayers not only wrong, but _very_ wrong. In the process of establishing her place on the team, Katie also did what many believed to have been impossible: she won the heart of JDM. That had been no easy feat as many believed that the centaur would be a happy albeit lonely bachelor forever.

Deciding that enough was enough and that it was time for action, Chris was making his way down the long hallway that led to the prince’s bed chamber. Jared had been quiet for far too long and many thought that that wasn't a bad thing, considering the young man’s habit of getting into mischief at the drop of a hat. However, he had recently been seen with not only Chad but Genevieve and Danneel as well, and when those three were together, they spelt trouble with a capital T. The last time the trio had been left unattended, they had changed the colour of the guard’s horses from a dignified gray to a lurid bright pink. It had been rather funny to watch Jim Beaver, the Captain of the Royal Guards, rushing about changing the colours back before going on parade. However, it had definitely _not_ been fun having to help the guards clean their stables; it was punishment for the unfortunate guards for not keeping a closer eye on the prince and his cohorts, and for Jared and his friends for interfering with the poor horses in the first place.

Genevieve was a water nymph and far too much trouble for Chris' peace of mind; she often dragged Jared into just as much trouble as Chad did but there was nothing that Chris could do about it. After all, what could he do; Jared saw her as the little sister he never had and so she was around to stay.

On the other hand, Danneel was a siren and it was not only her voice that could lure anyone to their doom but her looks as well. Occasionally, she had a little _too_ much fun with that power and as a result, she had a well-deserved reputation as a tease, no doubt about it.

After knocking on the prince’s door and being invited in, Chris immediately thought that something was up when three sets of overly innocent eyes looked at him. "Alright you three, where is Jared?" he demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Genevieve blinked as she smiled serenely at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about; we haven't seen Jared all day."

"That I find very hard to believe,” Chris grumbled from deep within his chest. “Now tell me where the prince is!"

"Look, Sir Growly, Gen is telling you the truth; we haven't seen Jared all day. Last night he told us he had some royal meeting to attend today, but they sounded unbelievably dull so we offered to help him escape but he said that it was his duty and for us to go have extra fun for him," Chad explained.

“We’ve been here for hours, waiting for that stupid meeting to end,” Genevieve added. “We figured Jared would need to blow the boredom out of his brain after sitting in that meeting all day.”

It was Danneel who noticed the slight paleness that overcame Chris and realisation dawned. "There was no meeting, was there?" she asked with sincere worry lacing her tone of voice.

Slowly Chris shook his head. "No, there wasn’t. He told me that he was going to be hanging with the three of you today that you had some big adventure planned and you’d all be gone until after dark." Chris refused to let the rising panic he was feeling show on his face.

However, it didn't matter how well he hid his own panic, Chris could see the fear already growing in the eyes of the other three.

Given his laid-back, cheerful demeanour, people sometimes forgot just how fast Chad could be but Chris got a painful reminder as he found himself suddenly pinned to the wall with Chad’s face just inches from his. "You were supposed to keep him safe!"

"Now son, I understand why you’re upset which is the only reason that you're not getting my fist in your face right now, but you are going to let me go before I recall why I'm not hitting you," Chris growled out the only warning Chad was going to get.

Danneel appeared right behind Chad and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Chad, let him go," she encouraged him softly. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the rage Chad was feeling seemed to deflate out of him and his wings drooped sadly, making Chris feel just the little bit sorry for the kid.

Stepping away from Chris, Chad took a moment to collect himself before saying, "I'm sorry, it's just Jaybird hasn't been himself ever since his engagement was announced. He's been quiet and sullen and not Jay-like at all and I've been worried about him," the blond fairy admitted in a soft voice.

Genevieve stood up and moved to Chad’s side in support. "We all have. He's been different for the past year, so much happier, like some great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, but when the news came that he had to marry someone he doesn’t love, he just deflated as though all the life had gone out of him,” she added her own thoughts.

Chris gave himself a mental kick in the ass; he’d seen the change in Jared himself and he should have been aware of what was to come. "Damn it! I knew I should have made sure that Jared was being watched all the time!" he exclaimed in a harsh voice. Chris pointed his fingers at the trio, cutting off whatever they were going to say. "You three stay put! I don't need you wandering off on your trying to find him," he growled when Danneel opened her mouth. “You’ll just make matters worse!”

Biting back her irritation over Chris’ high-handed manner, Danneel pasted a sickenly sweet smile on her face. "I was just going to suggest that you might want to visit the lagoon, Jared's been hanging around there lately," she informed him in a tone of voice normally reserved for speaking with children or the slow-minded.

Chris wanted to curse using every bad word he knew, which was actually quite a lot; it was just his luck that Jared would have made friends with the Merfolk. "Do I even bother asking which ones I should be talking to?"

"Alona and Sandy," Genevieve told him, feeling a little sorry for the guard. Jared was ultimately his responsibility no matter who was assigned to guard the man and if anything happened to the crown prince, it would be Chris’ head on the chopping block.

Chris was beyond grateful to hear that he would be dealing with the saner of the mermaids; most of them were calm, logical and sensible, and easy to talk to. While Alona he’d only seen in passing he knew that her reputation was that of a spitfire. Sandy on the other hand was a sweetheart who went out of her way to be helpful and kind to all creatures, so it wouldn't be so bad. "I'm serious; the three of you stay _here,_ " Chris ordered one last time before whirling around on his heel and stalking out of the room. _‘I know they’ll be up to something just as soon as they think they can get away with it,’_ he thought as he strode down the hall. _‘So I’d better put a couple of guards on duty to watch them.’_

Chad waited until he was sure Chris was far enough away so he couldn't hear them, _‘damn that elf hearing!’_ and then he turned to look at his two friends with a mischievous look on his face. "Do you think we should have told him that Jared was also sneaking out to visit Mark's shop?"

Danneel and Genevieve looked at one another and exchanged their own grins of pure mischief as they declared as one, "Naw."

******

"You two with me!" Chris barked at the two guards heading his way.

Jake Able and Aldis Hodge quickly fell into step behind Chris, Aldis took one look at the set of Chris' jaw and groaned, "What's up man? You look like you're about to kill someone. Please tell me that my horse is not pink again!” He moaned pathetically; “Man, do you know how much of a threat you’re _not_ riding a pink horse? If we had gone into battle like that we wouldn't have had to fight, they would have killed themselves with laughter!"

"Prince Jared has snuck out of the castle, _again;_ no one knows where he is," Chris growled out. “He hasn’t been seen all day.”

Now that was bad and it wiped the easy-going grins off of both men's faces. "What do you need us to do?" Jake asked immediately.

"I need one of you to speak to Captain Morgan and the other to speak to Captain Beaver. I also need guards keeping an eye on those three; we don't need them sneaking off to look for Jared," Chris ordered.

"And what will you be doing, Sir?" Aldis asked, wondering why they were being stuck with tasks that he would normally take care of.

Chris made a rather distasteful face. "I have some mermaids to talk to, unless you want to do it?"

Raising his hands Aldis took a step back. "No way, man! Those merfolk are either crazy or snotty or both, well, expect for Sandy but she's probably the only one. No, let’s stick to your plan, we'll deal with the captains; you go deal with the merfolk and good luck to you."

Rolling his eyes, Chris shook his head. "I thought that would be your answer. Oh and please, for all our sakes, make sure that nothing gets back to the Kings until we know more," Chris added. The last thing any of them needed was for the overly protective parents adding to the chaos that was sure to ensue.

Jake nodded his head. "No problem, sir."

"Damn boy, he's going to make me grey in no time," Chris muttered under his breath much to the amusement of Jake and Aldis. The two men exchanged a telling glance; neither man wanted to be in Jared's shoes when Chris found him.

“Do you think we should have mentioned that the prince has been visiting Lady Samantha?" Jake asked once Chris was well out of sight.

Aldis shook his head. "No need to; I bet you ten Padalecki bucks that she shows up with some vague idea as to where to find the prince," Aldis responded with a grin on his face.

"No deal, man! No one is crazy enough to take that bet; it’s a sure fire thing.” Jake told his friend quite firmly. “What I want to know is how Jared snuck out of the palace in the first place."

“Now that’s going to be some story to hear," Aldis nodded his head enthusiastically. Everyone knew that the palace was like a fortress and for Jared to have snuck out or worse, if he’d been taken against his will, it would take some pretty strong magic. "I just hope wherever he is, Jared's okay."

******

With the sun high in the sky Chris wasn't surprised to find the bathing rocks covered in merfolk who were enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin.

"Chris! What brings you down here?" Matt Cohen, one of the few sane mermen, greeted the guard with a welcoming smile as he slipped of off his rock and into the crystal clear blue water making his way over to the scowling elf with just a few strokes of his powerful tail.

"I need to talk to Alona and Sandy," Chris informed him keeping his voice down low. “Now!” and he winced when he heard the note of urgency in his voice.

"They're not here,” Matt's brows furrowed together. “In fact, they left well before noon and I know that they haven't returned yet.”

Chris’ shoulder slumped; there was no telling how long the mermaids would be away and he needed information as soon as possible.

Seeing his friend’s obvious distress the merman promised, “Tell you what, I'll send them to you just as soon as they get back, okay?"

_'This day just keeps getting better and better,'_ Chris thought to himself, while out loud he said, "Thanks, man that would be great." He wasn't sure what help they could be; he knew that Jared was still at the palace at lunchtime. Jody, the Royal Chef, had made Jared's favourite dish for lunch and Chris had had a front row seat to Jared making sounds that belonged solely in the bedroom as he practically made love to his plate. Chris gave a small shudder; when Fricassee of Gorblart was on the menu, the normally well-mannered Jared turned into a snuffling, burping pig as he ate his way through three or four – to date; seven was the record to beat – servings. Still, he shrugged, it was better to be safe than sorry and question the girls to see if they know anything.

Matt watched in confusion as Chris' shoulders stiffened when he caught sight of the scowling faces of Jeffery and Jim. To the merman the palace guard looked like a dead elf walking. _'Two-leggers, I will never understand them,'_ he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just on the edge of the borders of Astarii where the Mountains of Asha thrust their peaks high into the sky, there existed secret grounds that once belonged to the dragons before their kind was all but wiped out in the time of King Arthur. Today, hundreds of years later, the few who still survive remain scattered, hidden away from sight and yet something still called them home, drawing them to a sacred place, a cave high above in the mountains,

"Mmm," Jared stretched out his long limbs enjoying the heat that came from the roaring fire in the fireplace. He smiled as he luxuriated in the feeling of the silk sheets that slid across his skin and felt as cool as water even in the warm room. He was enveloped by the sensation of pure contentment, completely unaware that his disappearance had been noticed and that a frantic search was underway to find him.

"Are you sure you aren't part cat?"

His lover’s fingers tickled gently along his ribs and Jared smiled as he felt the rumble of his bedmate's chest against his back.

Twisting around beneath the silken sheets Jared looked deeply into the eyes of the man lounging beside him, quickly falling under the spell of those beautiful green eyes he loved so much. "Oh hush, you know you love it, Jensen,” he teased.

"Oh yeah!” A wicked smirk crossed Jensen's handsome face. “I do love it when you make those cat-like noises when I'm buried deep within you." Jensen growled out his words in a deep voice that was designed for seduction and sin.

Jared shivered lightly and moved even closer to Jensen, curling up against the strong chest of his mate; it was his favourite place to be, where he always felt at peace. "I wish I didn't have to go back.” He sighed deeply. “I do not want to get married to Stephan."

A dark, angry snarl filled the room at the mention of Jared's betrothal; it was taking all of Jensen's willpower not to leap from their bed and hunt down the man who would try and marry his mate.

Having been through the argument several times already, Jared gently slammed his hand against the firm chest under him, pushing Jensen back into the pillows. "Oh hush you; we both know that I'm not going through with it."

Forcing his anger down, Jensen settled back and studied his lover’s face, knowing that Jared spoke the truth. While Jared liked Stephan, it just wasn’t enough to marry him or bear his children. When he’d announced the unwanted betrothal to Jensen, Jared had explained the situation by saying that he knew his parents meant well and that the kingdom was waiting for him to settle down and bear them an heir to the throne. Unfortunately that was the problem; Jared didn't want to marry for the sake of his kingdom. He wanted to marry for love; he wanted what his fathers had, a relationship between equals, built on mutual friendship, love and respect.

Jared caressed the side of his mate’s face, unable to believe how truly lucky he was to have already found the love of his life, someone whose very soul mirrored his own, but he doubted very much that his family would believe him or that they would ever accept Jensen.

The most powerful seer in the land of Astarii was a human female by the name of Samantha Ferris and from the day he was born, she’d spoken of a deep and abiding love for Prince Jared. She predicted that it was one that would forever change the shape and attitude of the kingdom and its people. More importantly, this great love was destined to keep the prince and future king safe from all harm. Samantha happily announced that it would be a match unlike anything the world had ever seen before.

Having learned of the seer’s truth while in his early teens, Jared had been waiting for his beloved mate to come for him for many years. He longed so much for the love that Samantha told him about, of his strong mate that would love him with a ferocious devotion.

And then one day, out of the blue, he had found that very love with the most unlikely of souls.

"You don't have to go back, you know; you could just stay here with me." That wasn't the first time Jensen had suggested that.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you forever but I can't just leave, I'm the prince. I think it's time that we told my fathers; they are good men, Jensen, and I’m sure they won't react badly to this. All my life they’ve said that all they wish for is my happiness." And that wasn't the first time Jared had given that answer.

Knowing he was beaten, Jensen sighed and ran his hand through his short spiky blond hair, messing it up even more. "I know, I just don't like you being out of my sight or being alone when you tell them, especially now," Jensen murmured in a low tone as his hand dropped down to land on Jared's stomach and his fingers traced little designs on his lover’s skin.

Smiling Jared covered Jensen's hands with his own and squeezed gently. "See, now is the _perfect_ time to tell them; I know them, Jensen, and I know they’ll be so happy for us."

Jensen knew that Jared was right; he just didn't like the idea of having to share Jared with the rest of his kingdom. Up here in the majestic mountains, it was just the two of them with no one else trying to gain Jared's attention and better yet, no one else attempting to fly in under the radar and marry his mate. "Fine then, when do we leave?" If Jared was truly serious about doing this, about revealing their relationship to his fathers and the world then by the gods, he was going to be there right beside his mate and lover, supporting him every step of the way.

For a moment Jared could only blink at Jensen with surprise colouring his face, not quite sure if he’d heard what he thought he’d heard. "You're coming with me?" Jared asked as a smile lit up his eyes and continued growing bigger.

"Damn right I am!" Jensen exclaimed forcefully. He wasn't about to let his beloved mate out of his sight for one single moment of the nearby future or for a long time to come and if people didn't like it well… _‘I guess it_ _sucks_ _to be them,’_ Jensen grinned with satisfaction. Of course none of that mattered when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of very happy Jared whose current mission was apparently to smother him in kisses. Not that Jensen minded the unusually fervent display of affection; it would give him plenty of time to properly mark Jared so that once they were back in civilisation, everyone would know that the prince was taken.

******

Chris was thankful that Jeff and Jim had enough common sense and discretion to remain silent until they were in Jeff's office where the rest of his team was waiting for him before letting loose.

JDM didn’t even wait for everyone to find a seat before he began ripping them a new one. "Let me get this straight, your one job is to keep Prince Jared safe, which I imagine must be quite hard to do considering that the Prince is currently missing!" Jeff’s voice rose in volume with word, clear proof that he was barely able to keep his temper from exploding. He knew that the increasing number of grey streaks in his hair, mane and tail were all thanks to Jared and his friends who delighted in making the prince act even more rebellious than the young man normally would.

"We didn't lose Jared, exactly… we’ve just temporarily misplaced him; I mean, come on! We all know that our prince can be quite the free spirit." Deciding that it was his turn to take the bullet for the team, Misha spoke up leaving Chris to wonder if he should thank Misha for taking Jeff and Jim's ire on himself or take him out behind the guard’s shack and punch him for saying anything at all.

The pulsing veins in Chris’ forehead and the corded muscles in his neck were a sure indication that he was about to go apoplectic. Hoping to avert a potential catastrophe Jim spoke up in an even tone. "We all know that Jared can be unpredictable but that's not the point; the point _is_ that somehow the prince was able to sneak past all of you, Jeff and myself included, and the place guards as well. That's the good option.” The tone of his voice became very serious as he looked around at the others. “The bad one is that someone was powerful enough to sneak through our defences undetected and steal our prince away right beneath our noses and that would be infinitely worse."

Everyone in the room knew that he was right; if the latter was the case then they would need to upgrade the palace’s security as quickly as possible while at the same time figuring out who or what had caused the breach and the most important thing of all, they had to find – perhaps even rescue – the Crown Prince of Astarii.

“So, until we find Prince Jared we are at an impasse, right?” There was a murmur of agreement with her, but then Katie raised the point everyone was thinking when she asked, “Do we tell the Kings about this?"

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me, as much as I would like to avoid telling them, at least until we have some idea as to where Jared is we must do our duty and inform King Arthon and his consort, Rinion. I just hope to god that Rinion is having a calm day; I do not want another damn rant about why he doesn't have grandchildren yet!" Jeff added as an afterthought.

Everyone in the room cringed, it was no secret in the palace, and probably throughout the kingdom, that King Rinion wanted grandbabies and that was in part why the marriage of Stephan and Jared had been created. Arthon wanted to not only ensure that the royal line was carried on but also because they all had hoped that the Rinion would finally be silent about that subject.

“Well, maybe Jared ran away so he wouldn't have to hear any more talk about why he hadn't filled the place up with cute little babies with sweet dimples and sunflower eyes and I'm not getting any younger, how will I ever be able to enjoy my grandchildren if I am too old to play with them?” There was a round of chuckles as he imitated the king. “Because if it was me I would have left a long time ago!" Misha was the only one brave enough – or foolish enough, depending on your view – to voice all of their true thoughts.

"I hate to admit it but he does have a point." Jim grimaced, knowing he sounded pained when he said those words out loud.

Instead of taking it as an insult Misha actually sat up a little straighter and beamed at Jim.

Looking around the room, Chris groaned silently; he hadn't thought it was possible to get headaches until he’d started working with this bunch. _‘Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?’_

"Maybe we should focus on locating our missing prince and figuring out how to tell the Kings instead of how we all agree with Misha," and right there was one of the many reasons of just why Chris loved Steve so very much. Despite his Zen-like attitude he always knew when to get to the point and even better, he always knew the exact moment when Chris was starting to feel murderous.

"Right, as Captain of the Guardians it is my duty to talk to the Kings." Jeff did not look pleased at the idea but then again who in their right mind would look forward to telling a parent that they had no idea where their child was. Despite their reputations as peacemakers Arthon and Rinion were two of the greatest warriors to ever live and if it turned out that Jared had been taken, there wasn’t any place in either the magical world or the human one where the culprit could hide.

Jim placed a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. "And I'll be right beside you, I promise. I am the Captain of the Royal Guards and I failed in my duties to make sure that this kingdom is safe so it's only right that we tell them together."

"Better you than us," Katie mumbled under her breath so low that Chris and Steve's sensitive elf hearing almost didn't pick it up. _Almost._

Jeff’s eyes zeroed in on his mate and the shark-like smile that appeared on his face filled them all with dread. "Oh it will not be just the two of us facing the Kings. Your job was to keep an eye on Jared; you are going to be there right beside us taking whatever punishment the Kings see fit to give us."

Chris wanted to curse as vehemently as he possibly could; he should have seen that coming.

******

In King Arthon's office the High King could only watch with amusement and a great amount of patience as his beloved husband stalked across his floor, his long dark locks flowing out behind him as he reached the wall, paused and sighed deeply, and then turned to head back the way he had just come. _'And in 3... 2... 1...'_ Arthon silently counted down in his head as he waited for his love to begin ranting about whatever was clearly bothering him, _‘as if_ he _I didn't already know.’_

King Rinion was not a happy man, not happy at all and he wasn’t afraid to let his husband know exactly how he felt. "I'm tired of watching my baby be sad because he doesn't have a mate! Jared's lonely, Arthon, and it makes my heart hurt to see him in such pain!”

“I know, honey, I know,” Arthon nodded sympathetically even though he’d been listening to the same thing for several weeks now.

“That's why I wanted him to get married and arranged for him to marry Prince Stephan. I want him to be as happy as we are and to know what it’s like to be a father but now Jared is so distant from us! My baby hates me! Do something, Arthon, please!" Rinion growled out his plea. He truly loved his only child and from the day he’d given birth to Jared he’d only wanted whatever was best for him. He did not want to see his son suffer any longer and that was why he had accepted the King of Amell’s offer of marriage between Jared and their crown prince.

Arthon sighed as he studied Rinion; he knew his husband had agreed to the betrothal only because he wanted what was best for their son and that was for him to be happy. "I understand, my love, really I do. It cannot have been easy these past few years, for him to watch his friends find love and happiness, to see them start families, which is the _only_ reason why I have agreed to this arranged marr…”

“I do…” Rinion tried to interrupt but Arthon continued talking.

“In hindsight,” Arthon bowed his head, “perhaps we should have taken the time to talk it over with Jared first, rather than blindly accepting Glandur’s offer. In our haste to see Jared happily settled down, we forgot that he has always expressed the wish to find love on his own." Pushing back his chair Arthon climbed to his feet and approached his beloved, pulling the smaller elf into his arms and kissing his forehead. While Jared's colouring and looks were all Rinion, he got his height and adorable dimples from Arthon. "And I very much doubt that Jared hates either of us." He kissed the tip of Rinion’s nose and then kissed his waiting lips.

Rinion went willingly into his mate's arms, needing the physical comfort. "I hope you’re right. Maybe there’s still time; maybe we should go talk to him now and see how he honestly feels about the betrothal. Perhaps it’s not too late to salvage this whole thing; if it’s what he wishes we could still call off the wedding to Prince Stephan.” He pulled back just enough to look his husband in the eye. “I don't want to lose my baby because I pushed him into something he _does_ _not_ want."

Arthon had to admit that his beloved had the right idea; he was well aware that cancelling the betrothal so abruptly might lead to some tense times between the two kingdoms but for the happiness of his son he was willing to risk the fall out. Before he could voice his thoughts there was a firm knock at the door and the two kings reluctantly parted. "Enter," Arthon called out in his deep voice.

Immediately both kings were on guard as Jeff and Jim entered followed by Chris, Steve, Misha and Katie. "What's wrong? Where is Jared? Is he hurt?" Rinion instantly demanded, barely giving them time to enter the room and for Jeff to shut the door.

Jeff took a deep breath, "Sires, there is no easy way to say this but Prince Jared is gone." He refused to admit that there was the slightest tremor in his voice and if anyone else noticed it, they ignored it as well.

Jeff's words felt like a physical blow to Rinion and he stumbled back into his mate's arms, clutching at his hand. "What do you mean _gone_? Like he's run away or that he's been taken? Have you started searching for him? Why haven't the alarms been sounded?" Rinion’s voice rose with each a question until he was almost shouting; he knew he needed to calm down in front of his men but at the moment he just didn’t care about appearances.

_'Damn it!”_ Arthon silently cursed himself for not seeing this situation coming. _“I should have known that something was wrong! Ever since Jared's engagement to Prince Stephan was announced he hasn't been the same.'_ He’d known his son hadn't been happy since that day, they’d always known that he longed to find his own love his way and now he had to face the fact that they have may have pushed him away in their haste to find him happiness.

Gathering himself, the king realised that Rinion was trembling like a leaf in his arms. "My love, please calm yourself, I'm sure that Jeff and Jim have already started searching." Arthon tried his best to sooth his mate while shooting Jeff a glare that clearly said, _‘You better have men turning this place upside down!’_

The centaur grimaced at the power of Arthon’s look. "Yes, my King, we have sent out our guards and we are looking exhaustively for the prince. I swear to you both that we will not rest until we find him."

Anything more that he might have said was cut off by a sharp knock on the office’s door.

"Enter!" Arthon called out even though all he wanted to do was rush out to find his son he still had to deal with ruling the kingdom. _‘Whatever it is it can wait!’_ he decided; nothing else mattered when his son was missing.

Matt's head popped in. "Excuses me for interrupting but Chris wanted to talk Sandy and Alona as soon they got back; well, they returned a short time ago and I brought them right here. However, we can always come back later if Guardian Chris is too busy," Matt offered feeling the tension in the room envelope him like a deep, heavy cloud.

Chris glanced at Arthon who was looking askance at him _‘Mermaids?’_ "I believe they might know something about Prince Jared," he whispered lowly so that only the elves in the room would hear. “They are friends of his.”

Willing to do anything to find his son, even talking to merpeople, Arthon gave Matt a nod. "Please send them in."

Matt gave the High King a nod; "As you wish, sire." Matt stepped aside and waited for Alona and Sandy to enter the room before he closed the door behind them.

"Alona, Sandy thank you for coming," always gracious, Arthon greeted them with a soft smile.

The two mermaids bowed to the king. "It is our honour to help you in whatever way we can." Sandy's soft voice filled the air.

"But we are unsure of just what we could help you with today," Alona added in her own melodic voice.

Arthon studied the two women before him – his interactions with the merpeople had been somewhat limited during his reign, but he knew them to be an honest race – and he nodded his head towards Jeff to begin.

"We know you’re friends with the Prince and while it is not yet known outside this room, but Prince Jared cannot be found anywhere in the castle or the marketplace. Kane has already questioned Chad, Danneel and Genevieve and they have not seen him today and Kane believes they are telling the truth. Now we are asking you, have you see Prince Jared today or do you have any clue as to where he might be?" Jeff asked them.

A look of great significance passed between the two women.

"You know something about what has happened to Prince Jared, don't you?" Steve asked Sandy gently. "You won't get in trouble, I promise, but please, you have to tell us what you know about the prince’s location.” Steve encouraged them. “He could be in real danger if an enemy were to learn that he is without protection.”

The two mermaids looked at one another and like most couples in a close relationship, they held a silent conversation with just their eyes before Alona sighed with resignation and quietly told them, "Jared wasn't kidnapped, he ran away."

“But he is very safe, really,” Sandy hastened to add but with her soft voice her words went relatively unheard as the room suddenly shook.

"What?!" Jeff's roar filled the air and everyone took a step or two away from the centaur. His anger was palpable and those who knew him well knew that life could become very dangerous if he didn’t keep it under control.

"Please, Your Highness, you have to understand that Jared was going to tell you his news when the time was right but then you announced that he was to be married to Prince Stephan of Amell and well, he just couldn't." Sandy pleaded with the King's softly. “It seemed so important to you and he didn’t want to disappoint either of you.”

"Jared is in love and it's pretty serious," Alona added.

An audible gasp went through the room at her words, none louder than Rinion’s.

Alona’s words were like an arrow show straight into King Arthon’s heart. "How serious are we talking about?" he asked. They could all hear that his voice was heavy with the knowledge that because of his and Rinion’s actions their son had seen running away as his only option.

Rinion’s fingers bit into his husband’s arm as he whispered, “Oh god, what have we done?”

He has found his one true mate." A new voice spoke up.

Sandy and Alona smiled gratefully, relief written all over their faces as Samantha and Mark joined them; no one had heard the door to the king's office open and close.

"You mean you two have known all along? You've been covering for Jared this entire time, letting him slip off to god knows where without protection! Don't you realise that anything could happen to him out there alone?" Chris roared as his blood pressure spiked and his face turned beet red.

Mark waved his hand about, not at all impressed with the elf's uproar. "Oh please, like Jensen would ever let anything happen to Jared. Trust us when we say that Jared couldn't be better in safer hands.”

Arthon's eyes narrowed with disappointment; he should have known that his two most trusted advisers were behind helping Jared slip out to meet his mystery lover. "You could have told us. All we want is for Jared to be happy and now he is gone."

"The reason we didn't tell you is because the bond Jared and Jensen share is very different from anything you’re used to; it’s a very rare kind of bond that only comes around every few centuries.” It was Samantha who offered the fathers an explanation. “But please, calm yourselves; Jared shall return with his mate in due time and I hope everyone will be on their best behaviour. Jensen is extraordinarily protective of his bond mate and he is not above harming those who would harm Jared," she warned.

Part of Rinion’s heart was singing with joy because his son was safe and happy but the other part was concerned about just who he’d gotten himself involved with. "Who is Jensen?" he asked softly and when he did he felt Arthon kiss the side of his head.

Samantha smiled gently at the kings. "He is the one I spoke of when I talked of Jared's great love. It is he who saved Jared all those years ago and returned him safely to us when he had been taken."

That little bit of news brought an unexpected and yet expectant stillness to the room.

"Are you serious? You knew this all along and you never told us who was responsible for returning our son to us?" Rinion asked incredulously. “We could have thanked him!”

"I didn't know, she did," Mark was quick to point out. "I knew nothing about this until Prince Jared came to me some time back with a special request and no,” he held up his hand to forestall questions. “I cannot tell you what that request was however, client privilege," the wizard reminded them.

"If you wish to see what is so special about Jensen and why your son loves him so very much, then I suggest you come with me. Jared is coming back." Samantha spoke up with a brilliant smile on her face.

Mark glanced at her. "Are you sure we shouldn't just bloody tell them now?" Mark whispered towards the seer. “What’s with all the mystery?”

Samantha shook her head. "No, they need to see Jensen for themselves and experience the strength and power of the bond between them if they are ever going to accept their mating bond."

"I sure hope you know what you are doing," Mark grumbled. He did not need to be on the wrong side of the guardians or the guards; that would make business very hard for him. "Well you heard the lady, I hope none of you frighten very easily," were Mark’s final words as he turned on his heel and exited the room with Samantha close behind him.

With excitement and curiosity growing by the moment the others followed the two, each wondering just what this big mystery was and more importantly, just what was so special about this Jensen that he had captured the heart of their prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jared was utterly contented as he snuggled in closer to Jensen's chest. It was rare for Jared to be carried giving his over six foot height and that was just one of the many things he loved about Jensen, his mate could carry him with no problems. It reminded him of how they had first met so many years ago.

***+++***

_Jared was cold and scared and he wanted to go home but the bad men who had taken him when he’d slipped away from his nanny and out of the castle’s gardens wouldn't let him and when he asked for his daddies they hurt him. His face stung and throbbed from the blow and he could taste the blood in his mouth from his split lip and even though he tried so hard to, Jared couldn't stop himself from crying. "I want to go home," Jared whimpered softly as he curled up trying to make himself as small a target as possible._

_"Shut up, you little brat or I'll give you something to really cry about!" one of the men threatened as he advanced on Jared menacingly._

_Little Jared knew he meant it, he was the one who’d hit him before and frightened he’d be struck again, the little boy scurried away into the shadows as fast as he could._

_His captors laughed cruelly, amused by the child’s fear but before any of `men could take another step towards Jared a deafening roar filled the air and shook the trees and then the air around them suddenly went as silent as a tomb; not even the faint buzz of an insect could be heard._

_"Wha... what was that?" One of the men asked as he pulled his gun from its holster and clutched it close to his body._

_"Probably just some wild animal, don't worry about it," the man standing nearest to Jared grumbled out._

_"That didn't sound like no animal to me! There used to be dragons in these lands, remember? What if that was one of them?" another asked._

_Murmurs broke out among Jared's kidnappers and he could see more than one looking a little afraid; after all everyone knew that you didn't want to have a dragon as an enemy._

_"Oh shut up, you idiot! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for years and even if there were, I doubt they would care about what happens to this little brat," the leader snarled at his men. “Now grow a pair or you’ll wish it was a dragon you’d pissed off!”_

_"Oh I would beg to differ." A new voice spoke up, a calm and relaxing voice, one that said ‘you can trust me, I promise’. All eyes flew to the newcomer who stepped casually out of the forest and into the camp and there was a faint yet audible cry of fear as the firelight illuminated his features._

_Hidden in the shadows of the tall trees, Jared stared in pure wonder at the beautiful man standing before him; ‘is he was an angel,’ the little boy asked himself. He certainly looked like an angel with blond hair just a shade darker than his dad's and green eyes that were brighter than any jewel Jared had ever seen; in the flickering light of the campfire they sparkled and winked like the stars in the heavens. Jared immediately found himself hoping that the handsome man had come in answer to his prayers and that he would help Jared escape from the bad men._

_Despite the darkness outside the fire’s circle of light, the newcomer could easily see Jared and he smiled sweetly. "Yes, Jared, I am here to take you home, but I need you to do me a favour first, okay? Can you close your eyes for me and keep them closed until I tell you to open then again,” the man asked. “Can you do that for me?"_

_Jared didn't know what it was about this man but he knew he could trust him and so he nodded silently as he turned away, closed his eyes and covered his ears as best as he could. Jared kept them closed even as the screaming started and the smell of something burning reached him and he scrunched up his nose at the scent. He whimpered as everything suddenly went quiet again and then he felt strong arms gently lift him up off the ground._

_"It's okay, Jared, it's just me,” the soft voice could be heard even though Jared’s hands were still over his ears. “You were so brave and I'm so very proud of you. It’s okay to uncover your ears, just keep your eyes closed a little longer, alright? I promise to tell you when it is safe to open them again," Jared's angel told him._

_Jared nodded his head. "Are you an angel?" he asked, he just had to know. “Did you come down from heaven to save me? Cos I prayed you would come, you know.”_

_Cradled against his saviour’s strong chest Jared felt the rumble of laughter more than he heard the actual sound. "No, I am not an angel,” he chuckled. “I'm just Jensen."_

_‘Hmm… Jensen,’ Jared rolled the name around on his tongue and decided that he liked it and that it fit his angel perfectly. He didn't care what Jensen said though, Jared was convinced that he was an angel. Jared felt safe in Jensen's arms and slowly dozed off but before his eyes finally closed he had to know one thing. "How did you find me, angel?"_

_Jensen chuckled again and kissed the top of the little boy’s head; it would seem that he was to be Jared's angel no matter what he said to the contrary. "It's because you are mine, mine for all eternity, and I will always find you whenever you need me," Jensen whispered as he gazed down at Jared’s drowsy face._

_Jared wasn't sure why that one word made him feel warm but he couldn't help agree, "Yours."_

_Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's small form and lowered his head to brush a second kiss on the top of that mop of hair. "Sleep, Jared; I will keep you safe," He vowed sweetly even as he tried his very best not to growl aloud as he took in the bruises and cuts that kidnappers had left on his Jared. ‘Don’t you wish you hadn't taken care of them so quickly?’ his inner voice asked. ‘Because after seeing the damage they did to his beautiful face I think they got off too easy.’_

_Jared let out a tiny yawn. "I know you will, Jen; after all you’re my angel and I love you."_

_Jensen usually hated that dreaded nickname but coming from Jared it sounded perfect. "Yeah, Jay, I guess I am your angel." Then his brain processed Jared’s last three words and he was quite glad that the young prince had fallen asleep at last, that way he wouldn’t see the tears of joy shimmering in his angel’s eyes._

***+++***

"And just what has gotten you thinking so hard?" Jensen's teasing voice broke Jared out of his thoughts. “I hope it’s me.”

“As a matter of fact, it is.” Smiling up at his mate Jared nuzzled Jensen's neck. "I was just remembering the first time you carried me like this back when I thought you were my angel."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you don't see me as your angel anymore? Jared, you're breaking my heart here!" He stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout.

Jared grinned. "I admit that having an angel of my own would be amazing but what I got was so much better," Jared said as he pressed a quick kiss to Jensen's mouth.

"Nice save," Jensen told Jared, his deep, rumbling laughter filling the air as he tightened his grip on his mate; they were growing ever closer to the kingdom of Astarii and the dragon knew that he was using humour to cover an unexpected bout of nervousness.

Jared could feel Jensen tensing around him and a wicked idea slowly formed in his mind. "Want to make a big unforgettable entrance?" Jared asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

That had Jensen raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning?" Jensen asked.

Jared's eyes only sparkled as they filled with pure, naughty mischief.

****** "Look! There's Jared now!" Genevieve called out as the group broke through the forest and entered a large green meadow. The moment Genevieve, Danneel and Chad had learned that the others all knew where Jared was they put up such a fuss that the guards and Guardians agreed to let them join the welcoming home part. It didn’t matter, however; if they hadn't gotten permission to come along they would have just followed behind.

Chris had wanted to lock them up on general principle but Steve had pointed out that it wouldn't do any good; they would just find a way to get out and end up causing more problems for them in the long run. No, it was quickly decided that it would be better for everyone to keep the trio right where they could see them. It would also save them all a headache from having to listen to them whine like children about being left behind.

There, as Genevieve said, was Jared looking safe and sound, a fact that Chris was very grateful for because he was going to kill him, prince or not, for worrying him. "If he's been in this meadow the entire time I am going to hurt someone!" he swore vehemently.

"Wait a minute, we are missing something." Steve held back his mate, his eyes firmly on Jared. Even though he had to have heard the group coming into the meadow, Jared was still watching the sky with a soft smile on his face. Samantha had said that Jared's mate would be with him, so where was he?

A loud piercing roar filled the air and the sun’s light was blocked as a massive shadow fell over the meadow and all eyes were drawn upwards. There was complete silence for a moment and no one could breathe as they took in the sight before them. As one, they all took a stunned step backwards; awed by the shimmer of sunlight gleaming off of the emerald scales of something that none of them could believe actually still existed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeff asked in amazement. It had been so long since he’d laid eyes on a living, fire-breathing dragon that he thought they had been completely wiped out.

"Yep, that would be a dragon!” Jim agreed with a look of absolute delight on his face.

It was a very large dragon that gracefully rode the air currents above them and then with one small flap of his great wings changed direction and was now on a downwards dive heading straight for Jared.

Believing their prince was under attack from the mythical beast an alarm rang through the group as they took off at a run. Well, everyone that is but Samantha and Mark; they knew better.              

"Why do I have a feeling that our dear prince has a hand in this?" Mark stated rather than asked. After all, his reputation for mischief and mayhem was very well deserved.

Samantha chuckled knowingly. "Oh yeah, I would say this has Jared written all over it."

With all the grace and beauty of a ballet dancer, the dragon floated down the last few feet just like a feather, landing in front of Jared and when everyone spoke of this moment later, not one denied that it was truly a breath-taking sight to behold. The creature’s entire body was covered with glittering green scales that outshone the brightest of emeralds and in the right light one could see flecks of gold splattered across his scales, almost like a dragon’s version of freckles.

Seeing the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of the dragon’s nose, Chris wanted to snort with amusement. Jared had had a thing about freckles since he was a small boy; he’d talked about them endlessly after his kidnapping and had even taken to drawing them on his own face. The king’s advisors had theorized that the person who had saved Jared might have had freckles, as he’d never mentioned them before the incident.

Unlike most of his team and his mate, Steve was as calm as a cucumber as he studied the situation. _'Maybe we had it wrong all this time; maybe it wasn't an elf, a fairy or anyone else we’d expect who saved Jared but his very own dragon.'_ He shot a look over his shoulder and saw the knowing smile that Samantha sent his way, acknowledging it with a nod. _‘Well I’ll be damned! I guess it would make sense that Jared's mate is as special as he is.'_

Chris on the other hand did not share his mate’s relaxed attitude; all he could see was an extraordinarily dangerous and even deadly charge about to eat the Crown Prince of Astarii. "Jared! Run! Get away from my prince, you beast!" he snarled vehemently as he rushed to defend his royal charge.

The dragon's eyes narrowed dangerously as it hissed a warning at Chris while placing itself in front of Jared and curling its long tail around him protectively.

"No, wait! Jensen, don't hurt him! That's Chris, my bodyguard. Remember? I told you about him? His bark is worse than his bite and he really is a sweetheart, I promise!" Jared pleaded reaching out to stroke Jensen's tail knowing that his touch was always soothing to his mate. “That’s my guy, that’s the big beautiful man I love,” and he wrapped his arms around as much of his lover as he could.

In a moment of time that harkened back to days long gone by, the air in the meadow became filled with the old magic and everyone present could feel it crackling in their soul as they watched the dragon begin to glow and change from winged beast to human man.

Genevieve and Danneel let out low whistles of purely feminine albeit a tad lustful appreciation as they took in the man standing in front of them, a man not wearing a stitch of clothing on his magnificent form. He was a little shorter than Jared but he had a body built for sin and pleasure, and the two women shivered as they took in the strong bowlegs and the freckles that were sprinkled across that bare skin. Oh yeah, Jared was one lucky elf!

Jared let out a huff and a warning growl of his own when he saw the hungry gazes that were being directed at _his_ Jensen and he wasted no time in quickly covering him with his spare cloak he had brought with him for just this moment. "If you're all done ogling my mate can we get this over with? I'm hungry and I'm sure Jody has something delicious waiting for us."

Jensen smiled fondly at Jared as he wrapped the cloak around himself and his beloved’s scent drifted to his nostrils. He was rather enjoying his mate's protective and possessive side; it was a rare and wonderful role reversal. "You're always hungry," Jensen teased fondly as he pressed a kiss against Jared's lips, grinning as he heard several growls from those around them.

A faint blush painted Jared's cheeks, one that had Jensen itching to kiss his elf again; his mate was just so darned sexy when his cheeks were pink. "Well I _do_ have a good reason, you know; I'm not eating for one anymore,” He gently reminded his mate. I “We need more food."

With his husband’s hand held tightly in his own, Arthon strode up to his son just in time for the men to hear Jared’s last words. "Son, would you mind telling us just what is going on here?" he asked, more than a little stunned to learn that his son's one true mate was an honest-to-god dragon.

"And what do you mean that you're eating for more than one? Jared, what aren't you telling us?" Rinion demanded, reacting to what Jared had said.

Jared rubbed the back of his head in the same nervous gesture he’d used since he was a child and in trouble and then smiled as Jensen stepped closer to him. "Um… this is Jensen, my mate and the father of our child."

Silence fell over the meadow as Jared’s words spread like wildfire through the group. Jensen's eyes narrowed as he looped a protective arm around Jared's middle effectively placing his body in front of Jared's and shielding him from any possible harm.Chris would have been impressed by Jensen’s selfless but extremely professional actions if he wasn't just as stunned as the others.

Chris was the first to gather his wits about him. "You’re what?" he demanded shooting a dark threatening glare at the dragon; it was one that Jensen easily returned although his had just a hint of a smirk to it.

"What I would like to know is how can an elf and a dragon have a child together?" Misha was anxious to ease the tension between the two before things got out of hand.

Chad tilted his head as he studied the two of them. "Yeah, just how does that work? Don't you and dragon boy have…” he waved his hand in the general direction of their groins, “…different parts?"

"That is none of your business!" Jared hissed in anger; he was appalled that his friend could be so rude.

Jensen's green eyes flashed brightly with golden fire and he took a step forward as he growled out, "How my Jared and I mate is none of your business!"

"Is it true that Jensen here is the one who saved you all those years ago?" Steve quickly changed the subject off of their mating, even though he too was wondering just how something like that worked. Being a gentleman, however, he wasn't going to embarrass his prince by asking something so incredibly personal.

Jared smiled warmly at Jensen his eyes full of pure awe and love. "Yes, he is."

Jensen returned that smile with interest. "I have known that Jared and I were meant to be together from the very moment he was born. We share a special bond and even though Jared was too young and he could not yet feel it I did and I have kept an eye on him from afar. When those monsters took Jared I felt his fear as though it were my own and using my connection to Jared I was able to I trail them. I destroyed them for daring to lay a finger on my mate," Jensen explained.

Thinking the worst, Rinion could feel anger sweep through him. “Are you telling me that my son was witness to your act of senseless violence?”

“Don’t be an ass!” Jensen snapped sharply, not caring that he was talking to a king who could take his head if he wanted. “Of course he didn’t. He was hidden in the shadows of the forest where he covered his eyes and ears until we were safely away from the area.”

Somewhat mollified by Jensen’s explanation, Rinion turned to his husband, and Arthon nodded in reassurance. He’d always been a good judge of character and there was something about Jensen that said he could trust him.

After a small frown at his father, Jared continued the story. "After I met Jensen, I couldn't get him out of my mind and even as I got older, no matter who I met, none of them compared to Jensen so finally I paid Lady Samantha a visit. I was wondering if Jensen was the one great love of my life that she’d always talked about, because no one else ever made my heart skip a beat the way that Jensen did after that one meeting.”

Even though Jensen had heard the story before, it still warmed his heart to hear his beloved speak so passionately about him.

Jared glanced at Jensen and smiled when he saw the love shining in his eyes. “She confirmed he was indeed my special someone, she called him ‘the one person in all the land that I would spend the rest of my life loving and being loved by’. So after some serious thought I sought him out; Samantha had told me there was a bond connecting the two of us and I used it to call Jensen and to my delight he came.”

Jensen stroked his hand lovingly along Jared’s back. “I heard you every time you talked to me, my beloved, even in your dreams.”

A rush of blood reddened Jared’s cheeks when he heard that; some of his adolescent dreams had been more than a little steamy. “Anyway… I wasn't ready to share him with anyone just yet so I snuck out to meet him whenever I could, even though it broke our hearts when I’d have to come back home. And as for how I could be pregnant, well… that would be thanks to Mark."

Chris closed his eyes, trying and failing to fight back a groan of dismay. "Oh goodie! I should have known that Sheppard would have a hand in this." Chris shot a fierce glare at the wizard who looked back and smiled serenely; he didn't look at all concerned by Chris’ attempt to intimidate him.

Looking around at all the faces staring at him, some displaying surprise, some humour and still others disapproval, Mark grumbled, "You try saying no to those puppy dog eyes." He had a valid point; the power of Jared's puppy dog eyes was legendary and it was a widely accepted fact that they were simply impossible to say no to. The wizard smiled affectionately at the prince; "It all started a few months ago when Jared showed up at my shop, unguarded and in disguise..."

***+++***

_Mark could only stare in disbelief at the young man standing before him; he was covered in dirt and wearing a cloak that looked ready to fall apart if hit by a soft breeze. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I must have something wrong with my hearing because it sounded like you want me to give you a spell to help you have a child with a dragon."_

_“Please,” the man pushed the cloak’s hood back from his face, revealing his true identity. “You’re the only one who can help me,” he pled his case_ _looking rather hopeful._

_Mark growled as he saw the ragamuffin standing in his shop became the Crown Prince. Like the rest of the kingdom he loved the young prince – in fact, he’d witness Jared’s birth – but there were times when he worried about the boy’s seeming lack of common sense and this was definitely one of those times._

_Under Mark's glare Jared fidgeted slightly and across their bond he could feel Jensen's ire sparking, his mate did not like Mark's tone. He cast about for a way to convince the wizard to help him. "Um… do you remember when Lady Samantha spoke of my great love?" Jared asked with a strained smile._

_Mark closed his eyes and groaned loudly. "Don’t you dare tell me that your mate is a bloody dragon!" he demanded to know as he reopened his eyes and intensified his glare._

_"Umm… Surprise?" Jared answered with a sheepish grin and a tight shrug of his shoulders._

_Mark sighed deeply; oh how he was going to have some serious words with Samantha once this was all over. 'She could have bloody warned us that Jared's mate was a dragon! That woman has far too much fun playing the role of a cryptic seer.’ The wizard reined in his thoughts and returned to the matter at hand. "Only you, Prince Jared, could be lucky enough to be the mate of a supposedly extinct beast. From that mark on your neck I take it that you two have already mated and that is why you have come to me seeking a way to safely carry the child of a dragon?" Mark confirmed the obvious in a dry tone._

_Jared nodded his head. "That's about right."_

_"Well, I supposed you can take some comfort in know that you're not the first. It is believed that a dragon mating outside of its own race was rare but it was known to have happened before. In fact, if I remember correctly, the last time that happened it was between a young king named Arthur and_ a _great dragon called Merlin." Mark grinned with mischievous satisfaction as Jared blanched white and choked on air._

_When he’d caught his breath again Jared stared in utter amazement at the wizard. “You’re pulling my leg, right?”_

_“Absolutely not! Mark grinned wickedly. “The legends surrounding King Arthur and Merlin the Magnificent were fibbed by the kingdom’s royal historians to cover up the truth. Merlin wasn't a powerful wizard; he was a beautiful dragon with ruby-red scales, shot through with threads of silver. Because his kind were so feared at the time and were being hunted almost to extinction, he pretended to be a wizard so no one would learn the truth about him.”_

_“Wow!” Jared whispered as he sank down to sit on the floor at Mark’s knee, much as he had done as a small child, mesmerised now as then by the wizard’s story-telling abilities. “What happened next?” he asked and for just a moment, Mark saw the ten-year-old boy who used to hang on his every word._

_Smiling fondly at Jared, Mark sat down on a stool and continued. “Against all odds Arthur and Merlin fell in love; they used to meet in secret, naturally, in the highest tower of the castle. When the time was right, they mated, much like you and your dragon have, but that was back in the dark times when humanity was beginning to turn away from magic and magical beings. Because of the attitudes and actions of a few, the rest grew to fear and hate all those who had magic in them.” He shivered as he thought about the consequences of those times._

_Sensing Mark’s unexpected sadness, Jared reached out and patted the wizard’s knee in a comforting gesture. “I’m glad things are back to normal. I couldn’t imagine my life without you and magic in it.”_

_Touched by Jared’s words, Mark smiled gratefully; “You and me both, kiddo. Anyway, they unfortunately never got the chance to truly be together or to start a family. Seeing how that broke his beloved Arthur’s heart, Merlin studied all the magical books and tracts that he could find until he knew enough to create a spell, one that would give future dragons and non-dragons the ability to have what he and Arthur never could, the chance to have a family.”_

_Jared could only stare at the wizard with wonder shining in his eyes; no one could tell a story like he could. “That’s amazing!”_

_“Only the wizards of the highest order were ever told this story and taught the spell, and the reason I know all this is because I just happen to be one of those honoured wizards!”_

_Having finished his story with a proud flourish, Mark sat back and watched as his last words sank in, waiting for Jared's golden-hazel eyes to light up with happiness. In the next moment he found himself being crushed in the embrace of an ecstatically happy prince. 'I should have seen part this coming,' Mark thought fondly as he worked to take in tiny puffs of oxygen. Still though, he did like to breath; "As nice as this is, my boy, I do need air."_

_"Sorry about that!" Jared murmured sheepishly as he finally released Mark. “It’s just that… I mean…” The prince was at a loss for words, overcome by emotion that his dreams were about to come true._

_Understanding the enormity of the situation, Mark squeezed Jared’s shoulder, saying, "Go on get out of here." As he watched the prince pull the cloak’s hood up over his head before dashing out the door, it dawned on the wizard that he owed Samantha an awful lot of money._

***+++***

"And that's the whole story," Mark finished with a smile.

Jensen chuckled as Jared relaxed into his arms and he felt his mate’s utter contentment flowing through their bond. He knew that it would be much healthier for Jared and their child now that the truth was out but the true test for them now would be to see how the others would react to their relationship. Be it good or bad, there was nothing anyone could ever say that would make Jensen change how he felt about Jared.

Looking back, people would say that it was truly comical the moment when the light dawned in King Rinion’s eyes. "I'm going to have grandbabies?" he asked in breathless awe. “Jared, you…?”

Jared nodded his head and smiled brightly. "Yes, dad, you’re going to have grandbabies." Without warning, the king launched himself at his son and Jared found himself nearly smothered by his dad’s tearful embrace. It took a moment before Jared could free himself enough to look over Rinion’s shoulder at his husband and when he did he saw Jensen watching them closely, possessively from just a few feet away.

Once Rinion had finally released Jared Arthon moved closer to his son and gave him a more reserved but just as fervent hug. "I'm so sorry, son, I realize now that we shouldn't have pushed you into an arranged marriage; seeing the two of your together makes me understand that we made it seem like we only cared about our kingdom.”

Jared was incredibly touched; neither of his fathers had ever apologised so truthfully before. “It’s all right, da…”

“No, it’s not! We weren’t acting as your parents, we were behaving like kings. Jared, you are the _most_ important person in the world to us," Arthon fervently reassured his son. “Nothing!”

"You _are_ going to cancel Jared's marriage to Stephan, aren't you?" Jensen demanded to know. Having had enough of the emotional dramatics, he pulled Jared back into the circle of his arms.

Both kings nodded their heads, Arthon’s nod sent his blond hair flying in front of his face. "Yes, I am," Arthon vowed not willing to risk his son or son-in-law's wrath. “Just as soon as we get back to the palace, I swear.”

Jensen just grunted and as the king reached out to take the prince’s hand, Jensen tugged Jared further away from his fathers. He was definitely not ready to share his mate just yet and thankfully Arthon and Rinion understood and let Jared go.

"Let's make one thing clear dragon,” Chris' eyes narrowed with suspicion and intense dislike as he studied Jensen while Jensen's eyes narrowed in return and he curled his lips into a snarl just to make sure Chris got his message. “I don't like or trust you and if you do anything to hurt Jared I will be the one taking you out," Chris warned.

"Chris!" Jared couldn't believe… _‘no,_ _actually_ _I can_ _believe that Chris could say something like that to_ _my_ _mate!’_

Jensen wouldn't say it out loud but he was impressed – a _little_ impressed – with Chris for threatening him. "I'd like to see you try, elf," Jensen snarled back, a smile of amusement mixed with challenge tickling at the corners of his mouth.

Jared wanted to hang his head with a combination of shame, annoyance and humour; the very last thing he needed as the moment was Jensen and Chris in the middle of a war trying to see who had bigger balls.

"Oh come on, baby; you gotta admit that Jared’s the only one of us who could possibly have a dragon for a mate,” Steve commented as he came to stand beside his mate, hoping that his presence would calm Chris down. “The fact that he picked one who would clash with you is just icing on the cake!” Steve was laughing softly as he poked his lover in the ribs, knowing just where to touch him, how to tickle him, cajoling him until Chris smiles and then chuckles.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, turning his head and then kissing him soundly. Each man knew the best way to calm their mate.

Misha looked from one man to another and frowned with concern when he saw that Jared was looking a little worn out. _‘I guess that’s to be expected when you’re… umm… expecting.’_ "Well this has all been very interesting but I'm sure that Jody has a feast waiting for us and I'm just as sure that Jared should be resting."

"That would be wonderful, cos I'm starving!" Jared announced as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation and everyone laughed, that was their prince. "Hey, I'm eating for two now; I’m gonna need more food than ever now," Jared told them with a pout. He was already picturing a plate heaped with Jody’s wonderful food and his stomach immediately growled in pleasure.

Hearing those words and feeling Jared’s hunger through their bond, Jensen wasted no time; he simply scooped his mate up into his arms and without a word headed towards the castle at a quick pace.

"I _really_ don't like that dragon," Chris muttered under his breath. “He’s too damn sure of himself.”

"And I don’t think that Jensen cares one whit what you think. In fact, I have a feeling that no matter what we feel about him he’s never gonna care as long as Jared likes him and from the way Jared keeps smiling at him in that goofy love-struck way, I think it is safe to say that Jared really likes him," Danneel pointed out with a bright knowing smile.

"Well I for one am glad that it's Jared who's pregnant and not Jensen; can you just imagine the kind of mood swings we be forced to deal with if it was the dragon?" Misha asked actually shivering in dread.

Passing by in time to hear that comment, Arthon smiled knowingly at Misha. "Rinion had unpredictable mood swings when he was pregnant with Jared; one moment he’d be sweet and loving and then the slightest thing could set him off for no reason. I really hope I’m wrong but I do believe that Jared might just act the same way," Arthon warned.

Jim and Jeff both shivered as they recalled the often bizarre moods swings of King Rinion; the entire kingdom had spent those nine _long_ months living on the edge, afraid of what new thing would set Rinion off.

“Hah!” Mark grinned manically. “Between Jared’s possible mood swings and an overprotective dragon who’s sure to indulge every one of them, the next nine months are going to be rather fun, don’t you think? I’m glad I have a front row seat to all the coming madness," and the wizard chortled gleefully as he passed them.

Once again Chris could feel a headache beginning to form and it was accompanied by a sinking feeling in his belly; this was going to be a long pregnancy.


	4. Chapter 4

While he thoroughly enjoyed being held so gently and lovingly in Jensen’s arms, the moment he smelled food he started squirming to be let down. With a naughty grin on his face, Jensen refused to drop his precious bundle until they had arrived in the dining room. Just as Jared had hoped Jody had a feast prepared for them, most of them were Jared’s most requested dishes. "Jody, have I ever told you that you are my favourite wood fairy?" Jared asked with a grin, a grin that grew even wider as he heard Jensen growl next to him.

Blushing from the compliment, Jody smiled at the young prince. "You only love me for my cooking, young man, and you're just lucky that I love you just as much to be willing to cook for you and that little one of yours."

Jared halted in filling his plate and looked up at Jody in awe. "How do you know that?"

"Honey, you're glowing! Why do you think I've been making your favourite meals lately? I'm just glad that you finally brought your mate around for me to meet," Jody explained.

Seeing that she clearly felt great affection for his mate Jensen decided at that moment that he really liked her, which was surprising as so far, Jensen hadn’t met a single one of Jared's guards that he did much care for.

"You're thinking too hard again," Jared whispered as he snuggled in closer to Jensen and kissed him softly on the cheek. “The hardest part is over, you’ve met my friends, you’ve passed muster with my fathers, it’s all easy going from here on in!”

Smiling indulgently, Jensen curled his arm around Jared's shoulders cherishing the moment as he drank in the scent of his mate; the air in the dining room was redolent with delicious food, but his sensitive nose had no trouble finding Jared amongst it all. Even though he’d known that they would spend their lives together since Jared had been born, he would never get over the fact that his beloved was pregnant with his child. The reality of the situation brought tears to Jensen’s eyes and he was so lost in his feelings that for a few seconds he didn’t hear the others enter the room.

Everyone who saw Jared and Jensen together saw two souls meant to be as one. In their world soul mates who had been lucky enough to find one another were highly respected and cherished. It didn't matter what your station in life was, at the beginning of time the gods had decreed that soul mates were meant to be and to be as one forever. That was why the kingdom had grown so despondent as the day of their much loved prince's arranged marriage drew ever closer; as a childhood friend of Jared’s they had all known him for most of his life and they all agreed that yes, Prince Stephan was a nice man but by no stretch of his imagination was he Jared’s soul mate.

No, he was not for their prince but Jensen most definitely was.

******

As time passed, things in the castle and in the kingdom began to change as the people of Astarii grew to accept that Jared was happily and forever mated to Jensen; the fact that he was a dragon was known only to those who had been present in the meadow that fateful day. Some of those who looked after Jared thought that revealing his mate was a dragon would be great and amazing news to the people, but fortunately, wiser heads prevailed, saying that would put undue stress on Jared and his developing foetus. However, to please the many people throughout the land who wished to see their prince married, a glorious wedding ceremony was planned.

Of course before _that_ could happen Jared and Stephan had to formally renounce their own engagement. There was no great fanfare, no ceremony, just a simply announcement that Crown Prince Jared of Astarii and Crown Prince Stephan of Amell were no longer to be married and the gifts that had already been received were quietly returned with a brief thank you note.

**********

From the sidelines and trying to keep their opinions to themselves, Katie and Misha shook their heads and winced with dismay as they watched Jensen go through the new recruits like they were nothing.

"The way he's going through them, no one will ever want to join us if they believe they’ll get their asses handed to them like that all the time," Misha muttered as he watched Jensen work out his frustration over the fact that his mate was currently with the man who would have been his husband.

"At least he's weeding out the hopeless cases, means less work for us." Katie tried to see a positive side to Jensen’s destruction of the poor helpless recruits, groaning in sympathy as Jensen landed a particularly nasty blow on one man’s jaw.

“They’re not useless, just raw and a little untrained. Problem is, not many of them will be sticking around to be properly trained given the way Jensen is destroying them, the poor fools.” Chris offered up his own opinion as he joined them and gave a silent prayer for the man who was trembling as Jensen turned his attention to him.

Everyone flinched sharply as Jensen sent the last man flying, not even bothering holding back his strength. “Next time we doing the new recruit training, if only to spare them from Jensen’s wrath and we’ll have fewer damaged men that way. You do know he wouldn’t be quite so tense if he was in that meeting glaring at Prince Stephan instead of trying to destroy our new recruits,” Katie commented.

Misha and Chris could only agree with her. The dragon had been in a foul mood ever since Jared told him that he couldn't be in the meeting. Now that Jensen had exhausted the supply of guard recruits, he’d be looking for someone or something else to take his frustrations out on and the trio prayed to god that it would soon be over if only to spare other possible targets pain and humiliation.

******

Prince Stephan smiled at Jared from across the table once the last of the official forms had been signed. "No offense, Jared, I like you but as a friend and nothing more."

Jared grinned at him. "I know exactly how you feel and maybe now that this is all over Jensen will stop glaring at everything and nothing every time your name is mentioned."

Stephan winced at the mention of Jensen; his hand was still throbbing from the powerful and slightly intimidating handshake Jensen had given him when they’d first met. "That would be nice seeing as how I’m sure we’ll all meet again sometime.” The men both stood up and met at the head of the table. “Well, Jared, I wish you all the happiness in the world for your new life with your mate and all the joys and blessings that your future child will surely bring you." Stephan pressed a soft good-bye kiss on Jared's cheek.

Jared smiled at Stephan. "I sincerely hope you find the wonderful happiness with your soul mate that I have found with Jensen," and he returned the friendly gesture of farewell.

Having been one of the witnesses to the dissolution of the betrothal, Jeff straightened out the various documents as he grumbled, "Great, best wishes all around. Now Jared, please go do something about your mate or there isn't going to be an army left by the time he gets through with them!"

Jared's face split into a huge smile and he was already heading towards the door before Jeff had finished talking but before he could even touch the door it flew open and crashed into the wall, missing Jared by scant inches. Jared barely had time to react before he found himself scooped up into Jensen's arms and cradled firmly against his mate’s chest.

Relishing the weight of his lover in his arms, the dragon sought out the man who would have taken his mate from him. The man in question had quickly put the table between him and Jensen the moment he’d seen him in the door way. _‘Hah! Cowering from me just as he should!’_ Jensen thought triumphantly as he shot Stephan a glare that if dragons could breathe fire with their eyes the Crown Prince of Amell would have been nothing more than a pile of ash.

The elf did his best not to shiver as he felt the full power of Jensen’s intense scowl but the smirk that graced Jensen's face told him he had failed. Accepting his copy of the official documents, Stephan quickly beat a hasty retreat, followed by Jeff, both men squeezing past Jensen who refused to budge and as they were joined by Stephan’s entourage they waved good-bye as they headed for the front door.

"Well I’m betting we won't be seeing those two again for a while,” Steve commented as he climbed to his feet. He’d been bored to tears during the meeting but protocol dictated that he also be present during the dissolution. Now that he was free to go he wasn’t wasting any time. “So if none of you mind, I'm going to go make sure that Jensen hasn’t killed my mate."

Jared laughed out loud; that sounded like a pretty good idea. It was a poorly kept secret in the castle but amongst the guards and Guardians there was a betting pool going on because everyone was sure that one of these days Chris and Jensen were going to kill one another. It was just a matter of being lucky enough to select who got in the first blow, when and where.

Once outside in the fresh air and sunshine, Jeff slipped his hand into the other man’s. "Would you like a drink, Prince Stephan?" he asked the blond prince hopefully.

After what he’d just been through, a drink sounded absolutely wonderful to Stephan. “How about two or three?” he asked with a naughty grin.

******

Jared clung tightly to Jensen as the human dragon raced through the halls towards their quarters; he could hear his mate growling under his breath with every step. "What’s gotten you so worked up?" Jared asked although he had a pretty good idea given the comments he’d heard in the meeting room.

"You reek of him!” Jensen growled savagely. “Only my scent should ever be clinging to you and first I’m going to erase him from your skin and then I'm going to make sure that everyone knows this is the only way it shall ever be. Do you have a problem with that?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing happily, Jared sank deeper into Jensen's hold. "Nope, no problem at all."

******

The wedding between Jensen and Jared was accomplished with a mad whirlwind of planning. Although the ceremony itself would be quite traditional, there were still choices to be made for the celebration afterwards, including music, food – all of Jared’s favourites plus the odd dishes that he’d begun craving – and all the other decisions inherent in creating a memorable day for the grooms. In no time at all, the citizens of the kingdom had everything set up for the happy day and the air was filled with anticipation and excitement. Even though they had already mated, and had pledged their love and lives to one another in the peace and privacy of Jensen’s mountain retreat, Jared wanted to go along with his people's wishes. After all, such a wonderful ceremony between two soul mates was guaranteed to make them all rather happy.

In the many long years of his life Jensen had never seen anything as beautiful as his Jared walking down the aisle towards him. Jared was dressed in the traditional wedding garb of the royal family, wearing well-tailored white robes shot through with gold threads that matched the gold flecks in Jensen’s scales, although very few knew about that. The robes made the glow from his lover’s pregnancy even more noticeable and the sight brought a huge lump to Jensen’s throat and tears to his eyes, and a sense of pride, love and a great deal of lust made it hard for Jensen to control himself. Gritting his teeth together, he took several deep cleansing, calming breaths, trying to maintain propriety, not wanting to embarrass his mate, but it took all his will power and self-control to not jump Jared right then and there in front of all their guests, wedding ceremony be damned.

As he stopped next to his mate Jared smiled sweetly at Jensen, his eyes filled with intense fondness; it absolutely tickled him to see the excitement the love of his life was showing for their wedding. His gaze slid down to their entwined fingers and the intricately engraved silver rings that he and Jensen both wore. He hadn’t been at all surprised when his fathers had gifted them with Elf betrothal rings; they were similar to the ones his parents had worn since their own engagement, although the design had been altered to fit the story of Jared and Jensen. He smiled at how perfect the rings looked on their hands, just one more indication that they were truly meant for each other. They already shared the traditional dragon bonding and it meant everything to Jared that Jensen had agreed to an Elf ceremony.

In true Elf tradition, the altar itself was covered with roses in every colour of the rainbow, and the only source of light in the small room came from dozens of candles in all different shapes and sizes. The effect was truly breathtaking and the sight of their son and his soul mate standing before them all brought tears to the kings’ eyes. They looked at one another, sharing with just their eyes the memories of their own wedding day, the guests, the ceremony and the incredible feeling of love that radiated from it all. Leaning forward they kissed one another deeply, sealing their love just as they did so many years ago.

“You did good job, ladies, and you, too, Steve,” Arthon commented and Rinion nodded his head after clearing his throat and surreptitiously wiping away a tear; this was the third happiest day of his life, right after marrying Arthon and then having Jared.

Elf marriages had never been big on show; they believed that a wedding was about two people pledging spend their both their lives and their afterlives together. At a sign from Arthon everyone took their seats and the murmuring quickly died down; the only ones who remained standing were Jensen and Jared and the two Elf kings.

Rinion smiled first at Jared, his love for his child shining brightly in his eyes, and then at Jensen. In the short time that he’d known the dragon, he had come to like and admire the man; he was so glad to see his son finally happy. Drawing a deep breath, he began the ceremony; “May Varda watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadow of death. May Jared and Jensen live and love together, always according to the will of Eru Iluvatar.”

The ancient prayer that Rinion recited was one that all mothers traditionally spoke at their offspring’s wedding. Because he had been the one to carry and deliver Jared, it was only fitting that he be the one to give this prayer.

Arthon stepped up next to his husband. “May Manwe guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Jared and Jensen live and love together always according to the will of Eru Iluvatar.” Arthon spoke the father’s traditional prayer and then smiled warmly at the two of them. Reaching behind them to the altar, he retrieved a small tray on which lay their golden wedding bands and held it out to them.

The rings were triumphs of Elven workmanship and had been forged from a single nugget of gold, taken from a secret location high in the mountains which was coincidentally and unbeknownst to the miners, less than a mile from Jensen’s fortress cave. For as long as anyone could remember, royal bands had come from this mine, and its contents never graced any but royal hands. When the time came for the Elves to pass on, their rings were buried with them because even in eternity, Elves were still married to their lifemates.

Jared was slightly nervous as he smiled at Jensen. “I gave you your silver ring, the first symbol of our love, on the day of our betrothal.” He slid the silver ring that he had given him in the castle from Jensen’s finger and placed it in Jensen’s other hand. “I now give you this gold ring, the symbol of my eternal love, and with this action I marry you now and forever. I name you our new Epesse.”

Jensen smiled at Jared as he fought the urge to kiss his Elf. “I gave you your silver ring as the first symbol of our love on the day of our betrothal...” Jensen tried to repeat the vows and the actions Jared had so patiently taught him in their quarters but a flutter of nerves he wouldn’t admit to caused him to accidentally change a few of them. “…this gold ring is given with my eternal love, and thus I marry you. I name you our new Epesse.”

Arthon was secretly tickled that Jensen had inadvertently altered the traditional vows; Rinion had done the same thing during their ceremony. With a smile tinged with amusement, he took one of Jared and Jensen’s hands in his and laid them atop each other and then Rinion enclosed them with his own. As one the two kings intoned the final words of the wedding rites. “Welcome to our family. May your time with us be joyful and lengthy."

The guests in the altar room and the crowd of people outside listening in let out a joyous cheer; their young prince was at long last married to his bond mate! News of Jared’s pregnancy had been hard to conceal and it was known throughout the land that they had a future prince or princess to look forward to. Plans were already underway for the celebration of her or his birth.

******

The wedding reception was in full swing and it didn’t escape Jared’s notice the way Jensen was hungrily eyeing the heavily laden pie table. “Do I even want to know what’s put that look in your eyes?” Jared asked with amused curiosity. He knew that Jensen loved pie, and since he’d moved into the castle the allure of Jody's delicious pies was threatening to put a few extra pounds on the dragon. Knowing how much Jensen adored her pies, Jody took great pride in preparing flavours and fillings she knew would especially appeal to him. But even knowing all this, Jared had still never before seen such a wicked gleam in his husband’s eyes, making the prince wonder just what his husband was up to.

Husband… the word struck Jared like a physical blow and brought a soft shimmering look of wonder to his eyes. After everything they’d been through – all the tiptoeing around, the secrecy, the ugly necessity of lying to friends and family, the sneaking out of the castle, the magic required to help them become pregnant, having to hide their love from the world – the fact that Jensen was now his soul mate until the very end of time actually made Jared a little weak in the knees. Having his beloved husband fully accepted by all his people of Astarii sent Jared's heart soaring.

Glancing back and forth between Jared and the wealth of sweet treats just waiting to be enjoyed, Jensen’s lips curled up into a wicked smile that promised nothing but naughty things. “I was just wondering how you would taste as I liked pie from your beautiful creamy skin.”

Hot raw lust coursed through Jared’s veins; he slowly licked his lips and heat filled his eyes as he dragged them greedily over Jensen’s body. “How about you snag us some pie, I’ll even let you pick the flavour, and we’ll sneak off to our room and find out.”

“God, I love you!” Jensen pulled Jared into his arms.

Going willingly into Jensen’s arms, Jared’s eyes burned with untamed desire and intense love as he stared back at his soul mate. “I love you to, so very much,” Jared murmured before Jensen’s lips covered his.

In the history of kisses shared in the kingdom of Astarii, there have been only five that were considered the most passionate and the most pure; this one left them all behind.

Linking their hands together Jared and Jensen each grabbed a slice of pie and cake and think that in the midst of the party atmosphere no one would notice them slip off; however the departure of the two new husbands was not as undetected as they would have liked.

"They really are rather pathetic, aren't they, to think we wouldn't notice them sneaking away? I'm amazed that they lasted this long," Danneel commented as they watched Jensen and Jared vanish through a side door.

“Yep, they are a hopeless case,” Genevieve agreed, a broad smile lighting up her face.

"Well what are we waiting for, people? Let's get this party started! Come on, Chad, let's dance." Danneel didn't wait for an answer she just grabbed Chad by the arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Misha smiled at Genevieve and like a gentleman, he offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Smiling she slipped her arm into his. "We shall," Genevieve answered with a smile as she allowed him to lead her out onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

As the months passed Jared (and the rest of the royal household, Jensen especially) was fortunate enough to enjoy a text-book perfect pregnancy, including experiencing all the crazy, bizarre, and sometimes even slightly disgusting food cravings as well as the mercurial mood swings pregnancy was famous for. Jody, bless her little elf heart, had taken it upon herself to make sure that the castle was always fully stocked with all and any kinds of food that Jared could possibly want and she never once complained about being awoken in the middle of the night to prepare something special for her favourite prince.

Naturally Jensen, being the perfectly doting husband that he was, made sure that Jared had everything else he could ever possibly need and if he wasn’t able to fulfil his mate’s wishes, well… they didn’t have a castle full of servants and guards for nothing. Each and every one would happily rush out to get whatever was needed if only to stop Jared's trembling lower lip and Jensen's fiery glare.

But outside of the couple’s chambers not everything was running smoothly within the castle. Chad and Danneel were inexplicably avoiding one another while Misha and Genevieve had taken their relationship to the next level and Jared was very happy for them.

But even though he was worried about the sudden rift between his friends, right now Jared was craving chocolate and that was the only thing that mattered to him. He knew for a fact – and not just because he could detect the scent on the breeze – that Jody had a freshly baked chocolate cream pie piled high with whipped cream and decorated with shavings of sweet milk chocolate as well as a six-layer cake with homemade raspberry jam between the layers and rich chocolate ganache slathered over the top and dripping down the sides waiting for him in the kitchen.

Jared’s mouth was watering, his stomach was grumbling and the baby was kicking his insides impatiently – apparently he or she also had a preference for chocolate; unfortunately, he had to wait until Jensen was fully occupied with Chris. Fortunately for everyone the two alpha males had managed to put aside their differences and together the duo took great joy in putting their new recruits through hell. After lecturing the recruits on proper nutrition needed to maintain peak fighting efficiency, Jensen had decided to put that nutritional knowledge to use monitoring his husband’s diet. Even though Jensen would bend over backwards for Jared to ensure he had everything he could ever want, he had put a strict limit on how many sweets Jared could have in a single day.

Touched as always by how involved his husband was in his pregnancy, Jared couldn’t help but be a little miffed at Jensen for depriving him of the one thing in the world that made stretch marks halfway bearable. No amount of cajoling, pouting, or begging (even threatening to withhold sex had no impact) could make Jensen change his mind and so the poor treat-deprived elf was forced to sneak out in order to get his daily sugar fix.

"Why am I not surprised that you managed to show up just when I finished icing my cakes?" Jody commented as she turned around to face Jared with a big piece of her special six-layer cake in her hands and a happy albeit conspiratorial smile on her lips.

Almost trembling with excitement, Jared beamed gratefully as he accepted the plate from her, slipped into a seat at the oversized kitchen table and took a big bite of the cake. As the decadent dessert hit his taste buds, he moaned in such an obscene manner that Jody found herself blushing furiously and fanning her face with her apron.  

"Is that chocolate just for princes or can anyone have a piece?"

Startled into dropping his fork Jared blinked as Chad plopped into the chair next to him and stared wistfully at Jared’s plate.

Jody took one look at the dejected slump to Chad’s shoulders and the sad puppy dog eyes and didn’t hesitate a moment to place an enormous piece of chocolate cake in front of the young man. “Nothing cures heartache like chocolate, honey,” she advised wisely.

Barely able to tear his eyes from the tempting mound of chocolate in front of him Chad found the strength to muster up a small smile for Jody. “Thanks.”

Jody returned to her cooking once she saw Chad pick up his fork and begin eating; she knew that Chad would tell her and Jared what was bothering him when he was ready and not before, but she had a pretty good idea what was bothering him. Having seen him together with Danneel at the wedding reception Jody was positive that it was the same thing that had been eating away at him ever since he’d turned thirteen and had realised that he was deeply in love with the beauty.

For a several moments there were no sounds in the room other than the occasion moan from Jared and Chad that had Jody smiling with proud satisfaction as she started cooking dinner. It wasn’t until the over-sized hunks of sweet decadence had been devoured (and in Jared’s case, the plate licked clean) and large glasses of ice-cold milk drained did Chad finally speak. "I'm in love with Danneel and I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way.”

Jared choked on the last few crumbs of cake he had just eaten, turning so red in the face that Chad panicked started slapping Jared on the back. "Come on, man, don't do this to me! I don't want to meet my end at the jaws of an enraged dragon!" Chad pleaded with his friend as he whomped the prince between the shoulder blades.

Jared finally managed to catch his breath and swallow a few sips of water from the glass Jody had hastily handed him. "I'm fine, I’m fine!” he waved Chad away. “And I promise that Jensen won't kill you. Now when did you first realise you were in love with Danneel?" Jared demanded to know as he pushed Chad back down into his seat.

"Well…” Chad rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly a tad embarrassed by his admission. “I've always had a bit of a crush on her ever since I was a kid, but it wasn't until your wedding reception where we danced and then we spent the night together…”

“Wey-hay!” Jared’s eyebrows flew up into his hairline as he reached out and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

“Not like that, you twit!” Chad exclaimed, blushing an even brighter red than before. “We talking until dawn and I shared things with her that I have _never_ shared with anyone else and she told me things that no one else knew. I mean we really connected that night but since then she has been avoiding me and I don't know what to do.” He turned pleading eyes from Jared to Jody and back again. “What if she doesn't feel the same way?”

Placing her spoon down Jody turned to face Chad full-on. “Now you listen to me, young man,” she said sternly, “there is one thing that I happen to know for certain and that is the simple fact that Danneel cares about you a great deal. There is no mistaking the way she looks at you; she loves you as much as you love her but neither of you will be happy until one of you takes that first step.”

“But wh…” Chad’s voice died off as Jody fixed him a look that clearly said _‘I’m not through speaking yet.’_

“I’ve known both of you your whole lives and I’ve never seen anyone but true soul mates look at each other the way you two do. Look at Danneel, I mean really _watch_ her and you’ll see that your feelings aren’t as one-sided as you might think they are,” Jody advised Chad with a soft smile on her face. 

"She's right, you know,” Jared nodded his head. “You really should go talk to Danneel and you'll see we’re telling the truth."

Settling back in his chair, Chad said nothing as he mulled over Jody and Jared’s advice; he didn’t want to get his hopes up but one thing he loved about his friends was they would never lie to him. As for Jody, she was renowned for her sage advice and that was why Jared sought her out so much. With a brief nod of his head Chad decided that he would follow Jared’s example but before he could open his mouth and voice his thanks a new voice cut through the air.

"Well, well, well…Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Jensen drawled out as he entered the kitchen and made his way to Jared, smiling as he knelt down next to his mate. Leaving in Jensen planted a kiss on his husband’s baby bump before curving his hand around Jared's slightly rounded stomach. Every day Jared’s belly grew just a little bit more and Jensen found the entire process simply mesmerising; he loved touching and feeling Jared, knowing that his child was growing in there.

"What can I say?” Jared shrugged his shoulders. “ _Your_ child needed their chocolate fix. You're not mad at us, are you?" he asked shyly but with a teasing glint in his eye.

With a shake of his head and a quick roll of his eyes, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's forehead. "I'm not mad, I could never be mad at either one of you," he rubbed Jared’s belly again.

Jody fought the urge to smile as she watched the two men; at the moment it was as if they were the only two in the room and she thought that was really rather adorable. “Sit down, Jensen, and I’ll get you a piece of peach pie just out of the oven. I would offer you the chocolate cake like I did Jared, but I know you and your love of pie.”

Jared was blown away by the smile that graced his mate's face at Jody’s words. Jared had been quite surprised to learn how much his mate loved any kind of pie although he definitely had his favourites. Wanting to make his husband happy Jared had gone to Jody and asked her to teach him to make Jensen’s favourite as a gift. After making a mess in Jody’s normally pristine kitchen, he’d taken the pie out of the oven and Jody had declared that it looked picture perfect. After giving it a few minutes to cool the prince set it on a silver tray along with forks and plates and proceeded to carry it proudly through the castle’s halls to their chambers.

Arriving at their doors Jared was faced with a bit of a problem: the tray was a large one and required two hands and there was no one around to open the door for him. A light bulb went off in his head and Jared had turned around and bumped the door firmly enough with his butt that it had popped open. Faced with the moment of truth, Jared had been so nervous that he’d nearly spilled it all over Jensen who had leapt up from his chair just in time to grab the tray and set it safely on the table. Jensen had quickly cut himself a large slice and while it hadn’t been quite as perfect as Jody had proclaimed, Jensen had devoured the entire pie on his own, barely remembering to offer a piece to Jared. Since then Jared had made it his mission to make his husband a pie any time he could.

“Thanks, Jody," Jensen thanked her as he took the seat between Jared and Chad and then dove excitedly into the pie. He paused for a moment to offer Jared a bite, slipping the fork between his husband’s lips and then watching intently as Jared closed his mouth around the tines. If Jensen’s hand trembled slightly as he slowly, ever so slowly pulled the fork from his mate’s pursed lips he’d never admit it but it was an erotic sight for a dragon to witness.

Chad watched the interaction between the two men and felt just the little bit jealous; _‘I want this,’_ he decided. ‘ _I want what they have.’_ Abruptly he shot to his feet sending his chair skittering back against the wall. "Excuse me; I'm got somewhere to be."

Staring at Chad’s back as he disappeared through the door, Jensen turned to look at his mate with curiosity shining in his eyes. Jared smiled as he explained, "He's finally going to tell Danneel how he feels about her."

While some of the ‘castle crowd’ were slowly growing on him Jensen still mainly cared about Jared. "That's nice and I wish them luck but you and I are going to go back to our room and rest…”

“But I’m not tired!” Jared protested, not realising until too late that he sounded like a four-year-old.

“Nonsense,” Jensen stood up and gently pulled his husband from his seat. “I can feel your tiredness from here!"

Smiling at Jensen Jared smiled with mild resignation; he knew better than to fight his mate when he was so determined, plus he liked the idea of curling up with Jensen in their big bed. Since he’d become pregnant sleeping wrapped in his husband’s arms was the only way he could get any rest.

"Sounds good to me.” Jared snuggled against his husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Thanks again for the cake Jody," he murmured as Jensen steered him to the door.

"You two have fun!" Jody waved them off with a big smile even as her mind focussed on wondering what was happening between Chad and Danneel.

******

Chad stalked through the castle, every step filled with specific purpose, knowing that at this time of day Danneel would be at the lagoon. He refused to be distracted by anything or anyone he encountered on his brief journey because he had to do this before he lost his nerve.

"Danneel!"

The redheaded siren's head lifted as Chad bellowed her name. "Chad?" she asked slipping off of the rock she had been lazing on with Alona, Sandy and Genevieve and into the crystal clear waters of the lagoon. She started swimming towards the shore…

…but Chad couldn't wait and waddled out into the water towards her. "Danneel, I love you! I don't care who knows but I have to know if there is a chance for me, for us?" Chad asked as they met up.

A smile as brilliant as the sun broke out on Danneel's face. "I love you too, Chad! I’ve just waiting for you to start courting me."

That statement had Chad blinking in shock. "Well damn it, woman! You couldn't have told me this sooner?" Chad demanded indignantly. “How was I supposed to know?”

Danneel rolled her eyes; _‘Men!’_ she thought indulgently. "Just shut up and kiss me!" she ordered as she grabbed Chad by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Out on the big rock, Alona and Genevieve were lying on their stomachs, watching their friends’ romance begin and giggling happily together. "Chris is going to have even more headaches than ever before," Alona stated as she wondered how long Chad and Danneel could kiss before they needed oxygen.

Matt, who hadn’t joined in the ladies voyeuristic efforts, shook his head with resignation. Having Misha and Genevieve as a couple was already asking for trouble but adding Danneel and Chad to the mix was simply doubling the trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

A few more months passed with surprising quickness and Jared's pregnancy continued to progress nicely. The only bumps in the road came when morning sickness raised its unpleasant head; a sick-to-his-stomach Jared made for a _very_ cranky dragon – who knew Jensen of all people was a sympathetic vomiter? – and everyone stayed far away from the two until the prince’s morning sickness passed.

"I'm waddling." Jared turned away from the mirror where he’d been looking at himself from all angles. Those simple but potentially dangerous words were spoken with a self-indulgent whinge. "Jen-seh-ennn...” Somehow Jared managed to stretch his husband’s name out to three syllables. “Are you ignoring me?!" he asked incredulously.

Forewarned by the rising pitch of his husband’s voice, Jensen looked up at Jared's complaint and quickly set aside the paper he was reading. "No, of course not, Jay!" He couldn't help but smile rather proudly at the sight before him; his mate was indeed waddling and he never looked sexier. "Well you _are_ pregnant with twins," he reminded the rotund figure who stood forlornly at the foot of their bed.

Hadn't _that_ been a mind-boggling surprise when a gleeful Samantha had made the official announcement to the kings that their son, Crown Prince Jared of Astarii, was indeed carrying twin heirs to the royal throne. Rinion had burst into tears and Arthon had gone around clapping people on the shoulder and repeating the news as though it had been his plan all along.

Setting the paper he'd been reading on the night table, Jensen leered at Jared with lust-filled eyes; as far as the dragon was concerned, his elf just got more beautiful and more sexy with every passing day. He’d lived a very long life and he’d seen many, many things in that time but nothing to him was more gorgeous than seeing Jared pregnant with his child, his body swollen and his face glowing. Jensen got up and took Jared's hands in his. "But if you ask me, you look oh-so-hot doing so!" He freed one hand just long enough to rub it gently across Jared’s belly.

To Jensen's absolute delight Jared blushed darkly at his words and Jensen couldn't resist the opportunity to claim his mate's tempting mouth. From the moment Jared was old enough to be romanced the man-dragon was simply unable to go for very long without touching Jared in some way, shape or form. Mark and Samantha had been right when they'd said that Jensen's protective and possessive instincts for Jared would be greatly enhanced because of his pregnancy and for the last six months, the dragon had barely let Jared out of his sight and hardly even out of their bed.

Given that pregnancy pheromones were running rampant through his veins Jared was always in a state of heat and after several rather embarrassing and naked encounters everyone agreed it was a very good idea if the two stayed locked in their room when the rest of the household was up and about. To ensure that Jared got sufficient exercise, and to work off all the chocolate treats that Jody supplied him with, the parents-to-be had gotten into the habit of strolling in the gardens each night after the rest of the castle had retired. They rarely ever met anyone on their walks, thankfully because the privacy gave Jensen plenty of opportunities to indulge in his favourite pastime: ravishing his lover.

Occasionally, despite their extraordinarily healthy sex life, their need for one other got the better of them regardless of locale. Jensen's hand would begin to roam beneath Jared's shirt as his lips created a hot trail of desire upon Ianto's skin with every kiss he placed along his neck. In the back of his mind Jared knew that they really should head back to their room before things got too far out of hand but as Jensen's fingers drifted into the back of his pants and began massaging his arse all conscious thought was driven from his mind.

That particular morning and given Jensen’s relentless and insistent touch the only thing Jared could think of was having his mate inside him and the sooner the better, because otherwise he was going to _explode!_ No longer caring that they were in the dining room and breakfast was to be served soon, Jared allowed – encouraged might be a better word – Jensen to lay him back on the table and open his trousers’ fly. The overwhelming desire for his mate and the intense need to join with him blinded the young prince to everything else around them.

All Aldis had wanted was a nice hot breakfast under his belt before heading out on patrol and he was drooling with anticipation as he pictured flapjacks with lots of butter and syrup, a dozen strips of bacon, maybe a bowl of fruit salad and definitely a gallon or so of Jody’s sinfully good coffee.

The very last thing he expected when he opened the door, what he did not need or want to see was Jensen and Jared's bare skin as they used the kitchen table for more than eating. What he really didn't need to hear was what his Prince and future monarch of the kingdom sounded like while having sex and he really, _really_ never wanted to know was what kind of noises a dragon makes while mating.

Ever so grateful that his parents had not raised a fool and clearly remembering what Jensen had done to those would-be guards, Aldis did what anyone who wanted to live would instinctively do: he got the hell out of there as fast and silently as he could and then he made sure that everyone knew to stay away from the kitchens unless they wanted an angry dragon using them as target practice. Finally, as he scampered out the main door, he made a mental note to get rid of that table first chance he got; he would never be able to eat from it again after knowing and what was even worse, seeing what took place on it.

******

Jensen, ever the attentive mate and anxious father, made it a point to be at every one of Jared's pre-natal appointments and truth be told, Jared relished having him there, sharing each new development together. Jensen was there when they learned they were having a daughter and a son, twins! They could hardly believe it and their whoops of joy could be heard throughout the castle. A few months later, Jensen was the one Jared turned to when the babies first kicked.

It had been a morning like any other; Jared was eating a healthy breakfast and was just finishing his yogurt and granola when he felt the strangest sensation in his belly. Sitting very still, hardly daring to even breathe, he waited patiently, wondering if it had just been his imagination, perhaps a bit of indigestion, and then it happened again. Jared made a small noise of surprise, one that immediately had Jensen abandoning his half-buttered toast to be at his side.

"What's wrong?" Jensen looked at him with worry clear in his eyes. “You okay?”

Jared felt bad for worrying his mate and quickly reassured him with a powerful kiss. "I just felt them kick!" Jared told him with joy lacing his voice and awe shining in his eyes.

Jensen looked at Jared with wonder and the slightest bit of hesitation in his eyes. "Can I feel them?" he asked gesturing to Jared’s stomach, for the first time nervous about touching his husband’s baby bump.

Instead of answering him Jared simply reached out, took a hold of Jensen's hand and placed it on his stomach where he had last felt his daughter kicking. _‘Come on, babies,’_ he used the bond he knew already existed between them to call to them, _‘one more time, for me? Please? Let your other daddy feel you guys.’_

Jensen's fingers twitched slightly as he waited with breathless anticipation to feel the movement of their children for himself but nothing happened. Just as he was ready to give up, thinking that maybe it was too soon to feel them on the outside, he felt it, a strong kick against his palm. "They kicked me!" Although he spoke in a whisper there was immense happiness filling his voice as he turned misty eyes to Jared.

Jared smiled at his boy mate, pleased that Jensen wasn’t afraid to show his emotions. "They love you," he explained, placing his hand over Jensen’s, “And why shouldn't they, you are the most amazing being I have ever met.”

Jensen beamed with a true smile that lit up his eyes, it was one that most rarely got to see, a smile reserved almost exclusively for Jared. "Well I love them too," he murmured as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on Jared's stomach before moving upwards, "and I really, really love their dad." He brushed a kiss across Jared's lips, grinning against his mouth as his elf’s lips parted and they deepened their kiss.

They spent several lovely long moments letting the kiss draw to an end on its own and once they were done Jared sank into Jensen's warm embrace, each man resting a hand the bump while their free hands tangled together. Had anyone looked in on them, they would have found a scene of exquisite and enviable domestic bliss.

"So have you thought of any names?” Jensen asked breaking the quiet lull. “You know Misha and Chad are still pushing for something ‘Misha and Chad-sounding’. They’ve even got a pool going as to when they’ll be born, their height and weight, the colour of their eyes, who will be born first and what we’ll name them.”

"Never going to happen," Jared ground out annoyance making him frown. Even before learning that Jared was having one of each, Chad and Misha had been dropping hints left and right about having someone named ‘Jr.’ and didn’t Jared agree that ‘Misha or Chad Jr. ’ had a nice ring to it?

Now, since Jared and Jensen had told everyone that they were having one of each, Chad and Misha had been ‘accidentally’ leaving them list after list of suitable names lying around for them to find. These very detailed lists included the meanings, alternate spellings, race of origin and even possible nicknames for each suggestion. Even though the duo realised that Jared had stopped opening their letters and that he was letting Jensen barbeque them, that still didn't stop their efforts. In fact, the constant naming suggestions became so tiresome that Jared was very tempted to let Jensen just flame the asses of two men like he has been asking to.

Jared gently stroked the side of his husband’s face. "I do have a couple of names in mind but I want to hear what you like and if you have any ideas, and especially if there’s any favourite family names we should consider,” he told Jensen almost shyly. “I was also thinking that maybe we should wait until they are here before we decided on any names."

Deeply touched that his bond mate wanted to include his ancestors for consideration, Jensen had to swallow around a large lump in his throat before he could speak. "Sounds like a plan," he nodded with approval. He could see the logic in Jared’s last suggestion and he loved that his lover wanted to follow such a sensible approach to life. The fact that the idea came from Jared, who often tended towards the fan and fanciful, was actually kind of surprising.

Without warning, Jensen gasped in shock and amazement. “Hey, look at this,” he whispered, drawing his mate’s attention to his belly, “Watch.” Using his fingertips, he stroked one spot again and immediately their babies started poking and prodding his hand like crazy, making the fabric of Jared’s tunic bounce around. The sensations started Jared giggling and that quickly turned into a fit of full scale laughter which Jensen joined wholeheartedly. Jared’s heart sang with love and joy; just like him their children loved Jensen's touch.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Jared told his alpha, mesmerised by the pure joy shining in Jensen’s eyes.

“All the time, but I suppose hearing it a few more times a day wouldn’t bother me," Jensen grinned his mate and waggled his eyebrows earning another hearty laugh from Jared.

Once the word got out that Jared was feeling the babies kick the girls planning a baby shower for Jared. He wanted to wait a few more months till he looked pregnant – at the moment he thought he only looked fat – but Samantha explained that with twins he would suddenly find himself too big to move comfortably. At that time he would be placed on almost complete bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy by order of Samantha and Mark. After learning about the dangers inherent with carrying twins, Jensen readily agreed; he wasn't taking any chance with his children.

Then came the wonderful news that Katie was pregnant with Jeff's child. Taking a page from Jared’s book, she had gone to Mark for a spell that would enable her to carry Jeff's child and the two of them were over the moon with joy.

So with baby fever at an all-time high in the castle and against Jensen's wishes, there was to be a baby shower – an over-the-top baby shower if its planners got their way with everything.

******

Like his fathers before him, Jared truly enjoyed being able to share his pregnancy with his mate. Jensen treated him like a king, going to his doctor’s appointments with him and massaging his feet and his back when they ached. He would run him lovely bubble baths and then ever-so-erotically wash him with a soft cloth. The man-dragon never even complained about having to go out at midnight to get his hormonal lover a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream with a side of ultimate garlic dill pickles.

Ever since he was a small child all Jared had ever wanted was to have a loving mate and a large family of happy children for so long he’d thought that his dream would never come true. Then he’d meet Jensen and his entire world had spun on its axis. At long last he finally had everything he’d ever dreamt of, and every day that he and Jensen spent together they discovered new ways in which to make all those dreams better and better in every way possible.

Jared smiled fondly at the way his husband rested his head on their baby bump and murmured soft words that Jared couldn’t quite make out although he suspected that Jensen was speaking in the language of the dragons, imparting fatherly wisdom to his babies. Jared carded his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair and as he watched his mate continue to gently rub and scratch his belly the prince grew misty-eyed. _‘I don’t know what I did in a previous life to deserve this much happiness but I will always be grateful.’_ He smoothed Jensen’s hair and gently stroked the back of his knuckles across his lover’s cheekbones, earning himself a bright smile in return.

Although Jared’s suspicions about Jensen’s conversations with his children were spot-on, this particular chat had been all about how much he loved their father and how much he was looking forward to meeting them. Finished with his talk for the time being, Jensen sat up and drew Jared in for a soft kiss before moving on to one of Jared’s favourite time of the evening. With two babies growing in one small space, the father-to-be’s skin was stretched quite taut and when Jensen grabbed the cocoa butter from their night table and started massaging it in, Jared’s groans of pleasure swiftly became almost orgasmic.

It had taken a lot of pleading on his part and the use of his very best pout and his most limpid puppy dog eyes but Jared had finally managed to convince Jensen to let him not only out of bed but also out of their room. Other than occasional midnight strolls through the private little garden outside their chambers, it was something they hadn't done since that fateful morning in the dining room when Jensen had realised that someone had walked in on them and had seen his pregnant mate splayed out atop the over-sized table. For quite some time after that episode whenever anyone came to see Jared Jensen had acted like a feral beast whose mate had been threatened; in his primitive hormonal state, which was heightened by Jared’s pregnancy pheromones, Jensen saw _all_ others as a threat to his relationship with Jared.

Jared thought it was adorable the way Jensen never left him alone with anyone, not even his own fathers and ended up playing up to Jensen's primal male side. He rather shamelessly enjoyed making his dragon go all wild animal on him; the sex after was passionate and imaginative, never anything less than amazing. He wore the marks that Jensen left on his neck with immense pride as they truly were a badge of honour much to the amused delight of his mate and to the utter dismay of the others.

Jensen's healthy libido, already enhanced by Jared's pregnancy hormones, was pushed into over-drive by the sight of Jared's round belly. It drove Jensen completely insane with desire and on many occasions it actually took every ounce of his self-control not to jump his elf regardless of where they were or who they were with. Truth be told, he had done exactly that at first until Jared had pointed out that as much as he dearly loved the intimacy they shared, he was becoming worn out from their extensive and vigorous love-making. After that, Jensen had gone out of his way to be more sensitive when attending to Jared's needs and less focused on his own.

It was early in the afternoon of a beautiful day and Jared had convinced Jensen to spend the time outside with him. With a nod of thanks to Jody’s culinary talents, the remains of an impromptu picnic were now scattered around their blanket. Having stuffed himself with the variety of foods Jody knew would tempt Jared, Jensen lay back against the trunk of a flowering plum tree with Jared lying back between his legs. The prince was in seventh heaven with Jensen's arms wrapped around him, his hands stroking and scratching at his belly while dropping kisses on top of his head, Jared was content beyond words. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the sun on his face and with a soft sigh he nestled deeper into Jensen's hold as they basked in the beauty that was their private garden.

Having finished her treats, Sadie was combining chasing butterflies with running lazy circles around the men, maintaining a careful watch over her two favourite people. She had been Jared's faithful companion for years and was the only pet in the castle that Jensen had let anywhere near Jared after his baby bump had started to show. Once interested in nothing more than playing with her toys and taking long naps in the sun, everything had changed when she'd realised that her best human friend was carrying a new life inside him. Overnight she had become their most diligent and faithful bodyguard, surprising everyone with her unexpected turnaround.

Jensen let out a deep sigh of happiness as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jared’s heavily pregnant body and he smiled as his bond mate leaned into Jensen’s strong body gratefully. Samantha had warned him that carrying twins was exhausting work and he quickly found out that she was right, there were days lately when simply getting dressed required an immediate nap before he could do anything else but now he only had a few weeks left until his due date. Jensen gently scratched his mate’s belly alternating between using his fingernails and the pads of his fingers. They’d discovered that on nights when the twins were extra active it had a soothing effect on both Jared and the babies enabling Jared to get some much needed rest. Jared gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Jensen murmured as he nuzzled the tiny scar which other than the memory was all that remained from the bite mark he’d placed there ten years ago, that night high in the mountains in the intimacy of Jensen’s cave when he’d claimed Jared as his eternal mate.

“Yes, every day in every way,” Jared nestled happily into Jensen’s arms. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy hearing you say it, just like I don’t mind telling you every day that I love you just as much.” Jared tilted his head back, silently asking for a kiss which Jensen was all too willing to give.

A badly concealed groan came from nearby and Jensen shot a withering look at Aldis who had been sent to guard them and was now peeking at them from behind a bush with sheepish look on his face.

Feeling Jensen tense beneath him, Jared quickly spoke up. "Aldis, I really think we’re going to be fine out here in the garden so why don't you take off. Trust me when I say that you won't want to be here in ten minutes; you know how I get when it comes to my hormones, and I’m warning you, I’m feeling quite frisky at the moment," Jared advised with a sweet helpful smile.

As if to reinforce his husband’s words, Jensen slid one hand from where it rested on Jared’s belly down to cup his groin and he had to bite the inside of his mouth when he felt Jared respond to the spontaneous moment with a strong shudder throughout his entire body.

Aldis blanched as a memory of walking in on the two of them in the throes of passion rose to the forefront of his mind. Jared was right when said he should leave those two alone but unfortunately, he had strict orders to stay put. “Sorry, but I can’t lea…”

"Aldis, you are going to leave us alone right now or I am going to get very flamey," Jensen growled deep in his throat.

Now Aldis’ momma didn't raise no fool and he immediately decided that he would rather get into trouble with Jeff and Jim then deal with a pissed-off Jensen. He started backing away, his hands raised, "Uh… Riiight… well, I guess I should… umm…” Aldis was so nervous he had trouble forming complete sentences. “Since no one looks after Jared better than you, I'll just go see if… uh…” A light bulb went off in his head as he flung the gate open. “…Jody needs any help with the cooking!” Aldis took off as fast as he could letting the gate clang loudly behind him.

As for Sadie, her sensitive nose had easily picked up on the rise in hormone levels and she had already strolled off to her favourite spot in the garden, a small hollow beneath a mock orange tree. She settled in with a sigh and in a moment she was sound asleep,

"Alone at last," Jared announced as he covered the hand that still cupped his groin with his own.

Jensen grinned down at Jared who blushed darkly when he saw the hungry heat filling his mate's eyes. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you blush like that?" Jensen voice was rich with pure lust and need.

Jared shifted so that he straddled Jensen's lap as best he could considering his round belly. "I have a pretty good idea," Jared whispered huskily as he peered at Jensen from beneath his eyelashes; he also knew what that look did to his mate.

A deep growl rumbled from Jensen's chest as he possessively wrapped his hand around the back of Jared's neck and claimed his husband's mouth in a dominating kiss. Within seconds, the rest of the world had faded from around them.

******

"Enough with the pouting, Jay! _You_ were the one who went along with the women’s incessant demands that they throw you a party." Jensen sighed; he was in complete agreement with his mate about missing the baby shower but it was his duty to get Jared to the party on time. Unfortunately, Jared couldn’t decide what to wear and after he’d emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a towel, he’d wandered between the wardrobe and the dresser, quickly losing the towel as he held item after item up for consideration.

Jensen was finding it so hard to stay focused on anything but the erotic floor show he was watching. He loved being the only person in the world who ever had the privilege of seeing Jared's naked flesh being slowly and provocatively bared to his gaze. He watched as Jared finished selecting his outfit which he hung on the door and then his breath caught in his throat as Jared crossed the room, wiggling his naked arse enticingly.

His eyes never left Jensen’s as he laid down in the centre of their bed and stretched out, posing erotically for Jensen's benefit. A seductive smile graced Jared's face as he stared at Jensen and he licked his lips before saying, "But just think, Jen, we could have our own private party here," Jared purred seductively as he stroked his chest and groin with his hands; he made no attempt to hide his smile as he watched Jensen's eyes following his every move. He knew the dragon was weakening; hell, Jensen didn't even want to go to the party in the first place.

Jensen was tempted, _oh,_ so tempted to give into his mate's seductive attempts. As a man he was only so strong and at the moment, the dragon in him wasn’t doing much better. Jared was truly beautiful laid out before him naked as the day he was born, with his hands resting on his round stomach. Resolutely, the dragon crossed his arms over his chest and hiked an eyebrow, "Do you really want to risk earning the wrath of Alona, Sandy, Danneel, Genevieve and more importantly Chris, who we both know will throw the biggest rant at us for making him listen to the girls whine about their ruined party."

Jared shivered, knowing in his heart that his mate was right; if he and Jensen did miss their baby shower they would be subjected to one of Chris' growly and lengthy tirades and the girls would never forgive them for ruining all of their hard work. "Fine! We’ll go but we won't be staying long, I'm in no mood to share you for very long," Jared growled as he clambered awkwardly to his feet and stalked towards Jensen. He raked his lustful gaze over every inch of his dragon's body and then grinned wickedly at the needy shudder that racked Jensen's body. Oh yes, Jared would go to the baby shower and most likely enjoy himself but he would also make sure that Jensen was so hot for him that he would be willing to cut the party short and run back to their room.

After such a long time together, Jensen knew exactly what his mate was up to and he narrowed his eyes as a predatory smile touched his lips; it was time to turn the tables on his lusty young lover and use his own charm to its best advantage. Once Jensen was close enough to touch Jared he reached out and rested his hands on Jared's bare chest; his lips twitched as the flesh beneath his fingers shivered. Then he slowly and tenderly stroked his mate's hardened nipples as he looked up at him coyly from beneath his eyelashes. "If you'll agree to be on your very best behaviour I'll _reward_ you most generously once we get back to our room,” Jensen purred seductively. “I even have an idea about how we'll be able to use the leftover cake and ice cream."

Jared's breath hitched at the feeling of Jensen's fingers dancing delicately and insistently across his skin. "Rotten little teaser," Jared growled his voice rich with pure lust. "Fine, we'll do it your way but I’m warning you, it better be one hell of a reward." Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him flush against his body, well as flush as he could get with his round belly and looked up at Jensen with pleading eyes. "We still have time right, before the party gets started?" If Jared had experienced one constant craving throughout his pregnancy that was his need for physical intimacy with Jensen and right now, given the state of arousal he was in, he couldn't think of going _anywhere_ unless he had Jensen now.

Jensen didn't need his dragon’s senses to know that Jared was in need and he rather liked the idea of making sure that Jared was wearing his mark for everyone to see when they were going to be in such a large crowd. With a deep, hungry growl Jensen stalked them back towards the bed watching as his mate fell back onto the mattress with a small but delighted ‘Oof!’

"I think I can help you out with that," Jensen muttered with a primal growl as he crawled in after Jared; they were definitely going to be a little late to the party after all.

******

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Chris grumbled under his breath as he followed Steve's orders of about where to place the pile of beautifully wrapped presents – some of them quite large and bulky – that was weighing down his arms.

Looking over his shoulder Steve smiled ever-so-sweetly at his mate. "Because you love me and you know perfectly well that I would withhold sex from you for the foreseeable future if you didn't."

"Good point." Chris’ shoulders slumped with good-natured resignation; he knew he could never say no to his mate. No matter what he asked of him, Steve Carlson had him firmly wrapped around his little finger and he knew it, plus the threat of no sex was enough to get him to agree to anything.

A smug smile graced Steve's face as he pointed towards a table. "Place the presents there."

"About time! I thought my arms were going to fall off. Where did these presents all come from anyway?" Chris asked as he gentle placed the gifts down arranging them in size from large to small, boxed and squishy, knowing he would face not only Steve's wrath but also that of the girls and King Rinion if he dropped a single one.

"These are all from the people of Astarii; everyone wants to share in the celebration of their future prince and princess," Steve explained as he placed a small package on the table. His heart was truly touched that Jared's people were so excited about their prince’s bond mating and its ensuing happiness as well as his rapidly impending family that they gone overboard in sending gifts to the future royal offspring.

Glad to be free of his burden Chris massaged his muscles in a bid for sympathy as he turned to face Steve with an exaggerated pout on his handsome face. "Why didn't any of the others have to go through this torture? I thought you loved me?" the dark-haired elf asked with a bit of a sulk, not that anyone would _ever_ dare say that Christian Kane sulked.

"Because no one dared to trust Misha or Chad around this part and Jake and Aldis _volunteered_ to help Jody; they're in the kitchen right now, helping to bring the food out," Steve calmly informed him with a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. He refused to allow himself to be swayed by Chris's pouty lower lip, even though it was just begging to be kissed.

It took all Chris's willpower not to burst out in laughter; he knew exactly who had volunteered Jake and Aldis for that particular duty. "What did they do to piss off the girls enough to get assigned to work for the tyrant?"

Steve's eyebrow hiked as amusement showed on his face. "It would seem that Katie has started getting mood swings and she wasn't too happy that Jake and Aldis ate her supply of chocolate. JDM was more than happy to suggest that if they wanted to keep living that they get their butts down here and help and then he made sure that Jody put them to work for Katie."

Chris shook his head in amusement. "How could they have been so stupid? Nobody touches Katie's chocolate! I thought they'd learned that lesson the after Jensen nearly ripped off Misha and Chad's heads for eating Jared's ice cream and making Jared cry." The dark-haired elf shivered ashen-faced as he remembered the pure untamed fury on the dragon's face as the first tears welled-up in Jared's eyes and slipped down his cheeks. It had taken him plus the combined strength and determination of nearly all of the guards on duty to pull Jensen off of Misha and Chad. No-one but NO-ONE made Jared cry!

"You would think they'd have learned their lesson. I'm so glad that at least _my_ mate has some sense." Steve went to peck Chris on the cheek but his crafty mate turned his head just in time for the kiss to land smack dab on his lips.

“Oh yeah,” Chris teased,” “now that’s a proper reward for a hard-working hero such as myself,” and he smacked his lips appreciatively.

“Sneaky git,” Steve gently swatted his lover’s butt cheek.

“That’s why you love me!” Chris quipped. “Now why aren’t the others up here helping us again?”

“Those four trouble-makers are staying down in the kitchen under Jody's watchful eye; she’s given them strict instructions not to eat anything that she and her staff have prepared for the shower or she will feed them to Jensen as a main course just for him," Steve explained with a fiendish smile.

In his mind’s eye, Chris could see Jody doing just that and with a gleefully wicked grin on her face; not even the kings were allowed to meddle with Jody’s party food. It was a lesson they’d actually learned on their own wedding day when Arthon had drawn his finger through the icing on their cake, thinking no one would notice and not taking into account Jody’s eagle eye, and had fed it to Rinion before their reception had officially begun. "Well if they are foolish enough to try that then they’ve earned their fate." Stretching his arms and back until everything snapped and popped back into place, Chris glanced around the room. "Well I guess it's back to work."


	7. Chapter 7

They're coming!" Sandy shrieked with undisguised excitement as she came bouncing into the room; she'd been posted in the hallway as look-out, anxiously pacing back and forth as she waited for the guests of honour to appear. "Jared actually managed to get Jensen to come!" Sandy announced with pride, having never doubted that her prince and friend would be able to convince Jensen – who tended to avoid big crowds – to come to the party.

Knowing they only had a few moments before everything kicked off, Danneel clapped her hands together. "Quick!” Everyone to your places! It's time to give our prince and his mate a baby shower no one will ever forget."

Not willing to piss off the fiery redhead all the guests rushed to set down their last remaining items before falling into place. Every single eye in the room was focused on the banquet hall’s door, waiting to see their prince’s expression when he saw the gifts and decorations.

Walking down the hall with his lover on his arm, Jensen still didn't understand how he'd let Jared talk him into such a foolish thing. But then he glanced at the bright smile on his mate's face and noted the bounce in his step and he knew he wouldn't deny Jared anything that made him this happy. _'It's only for a few hours and Steve promised me that they wouldn't go overboard, it'll be just a small gathering of those closest to Jared and me.'_ That abbreviated guest list had suited both men just fine; Jensen never liked to be the center of attention while Jared loved it but this was too important to be made into some big hoopla.

Hand in hand they walked through the large double doors and into the banquet hall and Jared's breath immediately hitched as he took in splendor of the room. After discussing it, he and Jensen had decided to forego the traditional pink and blue colours and instead had chosen purple for their daughter and green for their son and thankfully, the women had followed their wishes.

The room was truly a beautiful sight to being, being tastefully decorated with purple, silver, green and gold. Half the tables were decorated with purple cloths trimmed with silver, while the other half had green tablecloths trimmed with gold. They all held a center piece made up with silvery-blue rose-like flowers that were King Rinion's favourite amongst the many varieties grown in the royal gardens and hothouses. As they stood in the doorway surveying the splendour, Jensen was sure he heard Jared sniffle and he wrapped a comforting arm around his mate, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair.

“You big softie,” the dragon whispered as he pulled Jared in against his side.

Jared accepted another kiss from Jensen as he furiously blinked the tears from his eyes. Turning to their waiting guests, he favoured everyone there with a bright smile. "This is simply wonderful! I can't thank you all enough."

_'Maybe this won't be so bad_ _after all.'_ Jensen could feel Jared's excitement pulsing through their bond, pushing the sudden spurt of happy tears away, and his smile only grew bigger as he saw the pure joy displayed on Jared's face. And Jensen was very happy that he’d come. While he had never much of a people person or party animal himself, it was a foregone conclusion that if it made Jared happy then he was willing to put up with just about anything. Plus there was the special surprise of his own for Jared waiting back in their room and he hoped his mate liked it; it had not been an easy task keeping a secret from Jared.

"I'm so glad we didn't miss this," Jared murmured knowing that the marks that Jensen had just left on his skin were proudly on show for all their friends and family to see.

Jeffery grinned openly as a heavily pregnant Jared waddled awkwardly down the steps and into the hall, while a protective Jensen hovered at his side. He could honestly say that he hadn’t been too sure about the dragon but over time he’d watched how loving and attentive Jensen had been with Jared, a trait which only increased as the prince’s pregnancy had progressed, and it had become abundantly clear that he loved Jared something furious.

Jensen could hear the others talking excitedly amongst themselves and he really didn't care what they were chattering about. All he was concerned with was the fact he knew that his mate’s feet hurt and his back ached terribly so he quickly got Jared seated in the well-upholstered and surprisingly comfortable chair that Jeff always provided for Jared to rest in. It was over-sized and thus big enough for him to slip in and sit behind Jared; once he’d made sure that there was a cold drink on the small oaken table next to the chair and thus within Jared’s easy reach, Jensen threw one long leg over Jared’s head, settled in and then let his mate lean back and rest his already exhausted against his chest.

"I can't wait for the fun to start or to watch Jeff play all the silly baby shower games that Samantha was telling me about," he explained to his mate when he glanced back and saw Jensen's raised eyebrow. "You know, cos he gets so into stuff like that and so does Chris." Jared giggled; “I’ve never seen any two be so completive over the simplest things!”

That had Jensen's mouth twitching up into a smirk; he could see Jeff and Chris getting into playing games, each man trying to outdo the other.

There was no denying that the party was a complete success; there were so many gifts on the table and the floor around it that Jared and Jensen had been opening and unwrapping for a good hour. Much to Jared’s secret delight, Jody had gone all out on snacks and food for the party; with all his favourites on the buffet table, Jared had already sampled one of everything… all right, maybe two… even three of some things and Jensen had just gone to get him yet another plate of a few choice items.

Thinking he’d like to go sit in his special chair again, Jared sighed deeply and shifted position on the sofa for the third time in ten minutes; for some reason he was finding it very difficult to find a comfortable position to sit in for very long. As he carefully folded the baby clothes that the people of Astarii had gifted him and Jensen with he smiled slightly knowing that very soon his babies would get a chance to wear them all. "I can't wait for you to arrive!” Jared whispered as he rubbed his belly. The twins kicked and whirled beneath his hand, as though they too couldn’t wait to escape the confines of their father’s body. “And just between the three of us I think your daddy is just as excited to meet you as I am."

"You would be right about that," Jensen murmured as he slipped into his spot behind Jared, keeping one hand free to hold his mate’s plate for him. "Once you’re done here, there is something that I want to show you, it's a surprise for you and the twins," Jensen told him.

“Oh really?” Jared looked at his mate with amused curiosity shining brightly in his eyes. “Would that be whatever you've been working on so secretly for the last month with my dads and the other guys?" Jared asked. “Hmm?”

Almost as if they’d been listening in, Arthon and Rinion abruptly appeared in front of them. "Indeed it is, son, and trust me when we tell you that it will be well worth waiting for," Arthon told his son.

Rinion smiled at Jared and reached out to stroke his son's stomach smiling with delight as he felt his grandbabies kicking him playfully. "I can't wait to meet these little ones; the halls of this castle have gone without the pitter-patter of little feet for too long." Rinion’s gaze went distant and his face softened; he dearly loved children but as much as he and Arthon had wanted many more it had simply not been in the stars for him to have more than Jared. In fact, Jared had been a true miracle, a blessing given to them by the gods. Samantha and Mark had done absolutely everything they could; they’d even had a book of human medical knowledge smuggled into the magicking world, but to no avail. Sometimes no matter how heart-breaking it was, there was just no cure.

Sensing Rinion’s worry, Jared reached out and took his dad's hand in his; he’d heard the stories about how difficult and at one point, life-threatening his father’s delivery of him had been. "Samantha and Mark have reassured me that everything is fine and right on schedule and that the bed rest is just a precaution. Don’t you worry about counting baby feet because I want more than two children, I want a big family and I know that Jensen does too." Jared looked at his mate for confirmation.

Jensen's eyes blazed with heat. "Trust me I will be more than happy to give Jared as many children as he wants," Jensen promised.

"You have a bit of a pregnancy kink, don't you?" Jared asked with a knowing smile.

"Only when it comes to you," Jensen promised as he pressed a kiss onto Jared's cheek. "Now eat your desserts before Misha and Chad drag you to your final surprise." Jensen encouraged Jared by picking up a sweet and placing it between his mate’s lips. Not that he needed any encouragement, Jared happily and quickly ate everything that Jensen had brought him; he wanted to see his special and mysterious surprise.

******

Nearly beside themselves with child-like excitement, Chad and Misha both insisted that Jared keep his eyes closed as the group made their way down the halls and all around him Jared could hear his friends wondering what they’d find on the other end of their trek. Finally they entered the separate wing that he and Jensen had moved into several months back; it had been decided that the couple not only needed the additional space for a nursery and family rooms but also for increased privacy needed because of Jared’s pregnancy hormones.

The nursery was in the room next to theirs; Jared had known there was something going on in there right from the start but he’d honoured Jensen’s request, _“…promise me that you’ll ignore everything you hear or see or sme… well, you know, okay? For me?”_ because he couldn’t resist his mate’s puppy dog eyes.

Pausing outside the closed door, Jensen pressed himself against Jared’s back, wrapping his hands around the man’s belly. "I can never thank you enough for the gift you'll be giving me, Jared; our children are without a doubt the greatest gift I will ever receive. I only hope that what you’re about to see is enough to show how much I truly love the three of you," Jensen whispered into Jared's ear.

Jared leaned his head back on Jensen’s shoulder. “No gift in the world is better than your love, Chev,” he murmured quietly, relishing the way Jensen cradled their children beneath his hands.

Jensen kissed Jared, nodded at Arthon who pushed the door open and then stepped aside so that Jensen could push Jared forward a few steps into the room and announce, "Alright open your eyes!"

Jared did and after blinking several times against the light, he could only stare in complete awe at the room around him. “A nursery,” he whispered, “You built our children a nursery!” The walls were painted a soft, dreamy lavender colour with lacy, cream-coloured curtains on the over-sized bay windows and the floor was covered with a soft, deep-ply cream-coloured carpet, giving a wonderful sense of peace and pure serenity throughout the room. The cribs, rocking chair, changing table and dresser were a matching furniture set handmade from honey-stained oak.

Looking closer, Jared saw that each piece was decorated with different hand-carved animals, they were on the bars of the cribs, the sides of the changing table and dresser and on the arm rests of the rocking chair. The wall directly behind the cribs was painted with a mural of the sun setting above the ocean.

Jared looked behind him, at his friends and Jensen, and he found himself at a complete loss for words. Not one thing came to his mind that would adequately express the gratitude and the love that he was feeling for them. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he tipped his head back just a bit so he could blink them away and then he discovered yet another treasure the room had to offer: the ceiling was meticulously painted as a night sky with the vast swath of the Milky Way sweeping across the space. Everywhere Jared looked there were stars twinkling and dancing through the heavens; there were even a few shooting stars to add to the beauty and the mystery.

Each of the wide bay window seats was covered in the softest pillows and the one closest to the cribs had its cushioned seat raised, showing that the space beneath held piles of stuffed animals. Between the other window and the rocking chair was a bookcase already laden with colourful books, in easy reach of both seats and ready to be shared with an attentive child. The cribs were made up with a sheet set of duckies on a background of pale yellow and in the corner of the room sat a stuffed dragon and an elf while a tiny pink and blue baby bear nestled between them.

“This…” Jared was simply gobsmacked by what lay before his eyes and apparently the twins, whom Arthon had nicknamed Peanut and Snowflake, were as well because they let loose with a volley of kicks. “It’s all right, babies, you’ll see it when you get here but trust me, it’s the perfect nursery.” He stroked his fingers over his belly as he basked in pure happiness.

“Do you really think so?” Jensen stepped up beside his mate.

"It's beautiful, Jensen, thank you,” There was a definite hitch in his voice and it took him a brief moment before he could continue. “They are going to love it." Jared wrapped his arms around his lover and turned to face the others. "I can't thank you all enough. It’s just wonderful and you guys are amazing." There was no missing the joy and gratitude in his eyes and Jared's happiness made Jensen smile.

******

Time seemed to flow by quickly, well perhaps not for those who to deal with Jared's cravings and mood swings and with Jensen's temper; in their opinion each hour seemed to crawl by.

As Jared's due date grew closer and closer, Jensen refused to be moved from Jared's side for any reason but truth be told, as much as Jared loved his mate, the nonstop attention was beginning to get the best of even Jared's legendary patience. In fact, things had gotten so bad that the only time he let Jared out of his sight was when his mate needed to use the washroom and even then Jensen would pace anxiously back and forth in front of the door like a caged animal until Jared emerged again.

Jensen got so carried away with his protective act that at one point, when Jared came out to find Jensen standing less than an inch away from the door, Jared had angrily snarked, "What, did you think I was going to fall in? With a belly this big? Give me a freakin’ break!" before stomping across the room and heaving himself back into bed. For over an hour he had studiously ignored Jensen and all his efforts to apologise; he’d tried sweet talk, chocolate ice cream with pecans and whipped cream, even snuggling up with him in bed. Finally, though, Jared had relented and allowed his mate to give him a serious foot rub that touched on all the reflexology points followed by a long back massage using fragrant oils before Jensen had successfully and completely wheedled his way back into Jared's good graces.

It was a glorious late-summer afternoon on Astarii; the doors and windows of their chambers were wide open to let in the soft flower-scented breeze waft in from the gardens, and Jensen and Jared were resting comfortably on their bed. Jensen had actually dozed off while Jared read the latest murder mystery; he was just about to find out who-dun-it – he’d told Jensen earlier that _‘I suspect it’s the butler cos you know, it’s always the butler who does it’_ – when he felt a sharp twinge of pain rip through his lower belly.

The pain was so intense and so unexpected that it caused the father-to-be to cry out loudly and moment the sound of distress escaped Jared's lips Jensen was wide awake and looking around in alarm. "Jay, what's wrong?" Panic was clearly written on Jensen's face. "Are you all right?"

Reaching out Jared squeezed Jensen's hand in a death grip. "It's time!"

A curious frown crossed the dragon’s face. "Huh?" Jensen looked at his watch; it was barely two in the afternoon and as far as he knew, they didn't have any plans for the day. He stared blankly at Jared, his eyes full of questions, “Are we late for something?”

The elf rolled his eyes. "The babies are coming!" Jared looked pointed at his enormous belly. "Remember them?"

"OH!" Jensen eyes went comically wide. If Jared hadn't been in the throes of a second stabbing pain, he would have laughed heartily at his mate’s expression; instead, he squeezed Jensen's hand until the dragon winced with pain of his own. "Okay!” Jensen looked around the room for a moment as if searching for something before looking back at Jared. “I better get you to Samantha!" Jensen didn't waste a second in calling for help; he leapt to his feet, scooped Jared up in his arms and rushed out of the room. As his booted feet thundered through the halls, he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't bother getting undressed before lying down.

******

As she went about the task of blessing the equipment and space of the medical suite with traditional elf magic, Samantha hummed an ancient song of welcoming to herself. Despite the loud bang as the delivery room doors crashed open and bounced off the walls, she didn't even look up as Jensen came bursting in with a moaning, cringing Jared held securely in his arms. Steve, who’d stepped out into the hall and had the misfortune of being nearly mowed down by the single-minded dragon, came trailing in behind him.

"The babies are coming!" Jensen barked out the words in a breathless – some would even say panicky although never to Jensen’s face – voice.

"Place him on the bed, please, Jensen," Samantha calmly informed him as she finished her prayers and the frantic man immediately did as she asked. Once his mate was settled and as comfortable as he could get, Jensen claimed the seat next to the bed and linked Jared's hand in his. Studying them with a tiny smile curving the corner of her mouth, Samantha wasn't sure who was going to need the sedative more, Jared or Jensen; it was clear that the dragon was not dealing too well with Jared's labour pains.

After watching his mate writhe and groan through yet another contraction Jensen was beside himself with worry. "Can't you give him anything?" he pleaded with Samantha and Steve; he could feel every ounce of Jared's pain coursing through their bond. "He's in so much pain!"

"Don't worry, Jensen, we'll give Jared something before we start," Steve promised Jensen. He knew that once they got Jared's pain under control Jensen would be much calmer which in turn would help to calm Jensen and _‘let’s face it, a calm dragon_ _is_ _always a good thing,’_ he thought to himself wryly.

******

Out in the hall, Danneel and Genevieve were a synchronised pacing team, walking side-by-side, back and forth up and down the corridor in perfect unison. The only time they stopped moving was when the sound of Jared’s cries of pain. Both women were wishing that they could be in the room as well, comforting their friends, but they knew that such an intimate moment could only be shared between Jensen and Jared.

News of Jared's labour spread like wildfire throughout the castle and within minutes the hall outside Samantha’s medical sweep was filled to near overflowing with anxious family and friends, all buzzing with joy over the impending arrival of their new prince and princess. At one point, Sandy and Alona both made unsuccessful attempts to breach the delivery room, and determined as they were to see if they could help in the process, they had to be gently but firmly restrained by the others from trying again.

Aldis and Jake were the last to arrive; the latter lounged casually against the wall examining his nails, while Aldis perched precariously on the edge of the bench and before long, the intense tension got to be too much for him. His foot began to twitch and then a few minutes later the other one started jerking about with a rhythm all its own. Finally, unable to bear the suspense any longer, he shot to his feet abruptly and in a moment of silence in the hall that made his words unusually loud, he blurted out, "How long does it take for two babies to be born?"

Everyone turned and just stared at him with studied astonishment, each one processing his rather emotional outburst in their own way until finally Jeff took pity on the man and chuckled. "Mate, no one can answer that."

Jake grinned and Aldis blushed furiously as he realised that he'd just voiced his thoughts out loud. "Never mind, that's just nerves talking." He rubbed the back of his neck and then waved at the crowd, so embarrassed that he could barely form a coherent sentence. “Uh… go back… umm… to… well, you know…”

Time passed slowly, leaving the assembled group lost in their own thoughts until after hours and hours of waiting, the doors opened at long last and everyone perked up when they saw a grinning Samantha come out, her face flush with success and happiness. "You may come in and see our new arrivals." Samantha had barely finished speaking before she found herself nearly run down as they all went rushing in.

Seated side-by-side on Jared’s hospital bed and each holding a tiny wrapped bundle in their arms, Jensen and Jared smiled winningly at their friends. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our son, Alexander," Jensen gestured to the green bundle in his arms.

Jared smiled down at the baby wrapped in the purple blanket. "And this is our daughter, Jessica." Jared and Jensen's pride and joy were evident in the way they presented their newborns to the world.

"Oh they are so adorable!" Danneel cooed her fingers itching to hold one of them but she knew that that singular honour belonged first and foremost to Jared's fathers, the twin’s only blood relatives in the Kingdom.

Oblivious to the adoring crowd that surrounded them and filled the maternity lounge area, Jensen was now holding his two new children snugly in his arms, marvelling that they'd finally arrived; he couldn't get over how utterly perfect they were. As he looked down at them and then over at the love of his life, he felt his heart swell in his chest. He leaned closer to Jared so that no one else could overhear what he had to say; "Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift in the world, Jay," Jensen whispered as he pressed a loving kiss onto Jared's lips.

Jared smiled up at Jensen. "Thank you for loving me and for letting me share my life with you." No matter what the future had in store for them, Jared knew that he would be able to handle it all as long as he had Jensen by his side.

"May I hold one of my grandbabies?" Rinion asked looking as hopeful as a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course, dad," Jared carefully placed Jessica in his father's arms and watched as his dad's golden eyes fill up with tears, one of which slipped down his cheek to plop onto the purple blanket.

"Hello, my darling princess; we have been waiting for you and your brother for such a while now. I'm your granddad Rinion and I am going to spoil you two rotten," the king murmured.

Jensen noticed that Arthon was standing behind Rinion and he saw the longing in his father-in-law's eyes and as much as he didn't want to part with his children he couldn't deny Arthon the chance to hold his grandson. After all, Jared was always telling him to play nice with others. "Would you like to hold your grandson, sir?" Jensen asked.

Arthon smiled brightly, knowing that this was a big step, a huge step actually for Jensen because dragons were extraordinarily protective over their treasures and the High King knew that for Jensen there were no greater treasures than Jared and their children. "I would be honoured to hold your son, thank you.” Using words to show how grateful he was, Arthon very carefully took his grandson in his arms and cradled him like he was the precious bundle he truly was. "Hello, my little prince, I wonder which of you two is going to be the troublemaker like your dad was, he was always getting into everything. I remember this one time when he was just an elfling barely out of nappies and he painted one of the castle halls with finger-paints," Arthon told his grandson much to his son's embarrassment.

Jensen grinned down at his mate noting his bright pink cheeks. "Well we have to make sure that the paints are locked up because something tells me that they’re _both_ going to be trouble makers.” He glanced up to see Chris watching and listening intently. “I sure hope you are up to the job, Chris."

Chris groaned loudly and raked a hand through his already mussed hair. "Is it too early for me to retire?" he asked Jeff and there was definitely a pleading tone to his voice.

"Yes!" Jeff told him in a no-nonsense tone of voice, and when Chris groaned again Jeff smirked broadly. After all if anyone was going to retire early and escape the antics of the double-trouble-twins, it was going to be him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_ _and what's on the other side?  
_ _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide._  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
 _I know they're wrong, wait and see._  
 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me._  
  
 _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?_  
 _Somebody thought of that and someone believed it._  
 _Look what it's done so far._  
 _What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing and what do we think we might see?_  
 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._  
 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic._

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
The voice might be one and the same.   
_I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that I'm supposed to be._   
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._   
_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

Pausing in the doorway, mesmerised by the sight of his mate gently rocking their daughter to sleep in his chair, Jared could only watch with incredible fondness in his eyes and immense love in his heart as he listened to Jensen singing softly to their little girl. Jessica had put up a terrible fuss when Jensen had tried to put her in her crib, unlike her brother Alex who was currently sleeping soundly in Jared's arms. Regular as clockwork the little boy would nod off within moments of having being fed while Jessica on the other hand, refused to sleep unless Jensen sang sweet lullabies to her.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Jared commented as he watched Jessica drift off into sleep in her dad's arms, not that Jared could blame her; Jared found he that always slept better in Jensen's arms.

Jensen sent a knowing little smirk Jared's way. "Just like Alexander has you wrapped around your little finger, you have your daddy's little boy and I have my daddy's little girl," Jensen pointed out cheekily as he gazed at his children. It was still too early for any dragon features to appear but Mark had ensured them that the twins would definitely have some dragon features and Jensen hoped that they grew wings. One of his greatest joys would be to share the vast expanses of the sky with his children.

Sure that their children were indeed sound asleep they placed them in their respective cribs and made sure that their nightlights were on and their stuffed teddy bears were within easy reach before the two of them headed back to their room.

Jared opened the door to the gardens and stood looking out at the night, allowing a gentle breeze to freshen the room and giving Jensen the opportunity to study the sight of his beloved bond mate bathed in the moonlight. As far as the dragon was concerned, Jared looked more precious to him than the rarest of jewels. "Did I ever tell you that you and our children are my most beloved treasures?" Jensen asked quietly. Treasures were any dragon's most furiously guarded things they owned and from the moment he’d felt Jared across their bond, Jensen had known that he would kill or die if it meant keeping Jared safe and now his beautiful miracle children were included in that promise.

Jared turned and smiled sweetly at Jensen. "I know, just as you are still my special angel who saved me first from my kidnappers and then from the loneliness that threaten to engulf me when I thought that I would never have all this.” He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he gestured to their surroundings. “You’ve given me a mate, a family and a future. You have given me everything I could ever dream of or want and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Jared moved closer and pressed his lips against Jensen's.

The kiss for several moments before the need for air finally broke them apart. "You know,” Jared murmured shyly, “I saw Samantha earlier today and she cleared me to resume all our normal bedroom activities." He let his fingers walk up the surface of Jensen’s chest while shooting his lover a coy look from beneath his lashes. “Think you’d be interested in that?”

Grinning like a maniac Jensen scooped Jared up into his arms and spun him around, much like he’d done on their wedding night. "Well then I suggest we get on with the baby making! I wasn't kidding when I said that I have a kink for you being pregnant with my children,” Jensen growled. “And dragons have a big family."

Jared shivered with need as he was placed carefully on the bed and he smiled up at Jensen with sheer delight in his eyes at that news. "You know, I do remember reading somewhere that Dragons always need more treasure and I think my dad's will like the idea of you and I giving them a big family."

Jensen crawled onto the foot of the bed and began prowling towards Jared. "I plan on filling my cave with as many of my most beloved treasures that I can, think you can handle it?" Jensen purred out.

"Oh I can handle anything you throw at me," Jared promised pulling his mate down on top of him.

******

"Ahh, young love," Samantha murmured as she bit into a large slice of the leftover but still incredibly delicious cake that Jody had made for the castle’s celebration to announce the twin’s arrival on Astarii.

"As always my dear Jody, you never fail to amaze me with your cooking," Mark completed her after swallowing a big mouthful of roast beast, cooked to perfection over the open coals of the enormous fireplace in Jody’s kitchen.

Jody smiled at him knowingly. "Nice try, Sheppard, but I am _not_ going to be the one who tells Chris, Jeff and Jim that the next time Jared gets pregnant it will more than likely be with triplets, because you were the one who forgot to tell them that Jared would alternate between twins and triplets," Jody pointed out with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Or I suppose we could just wait until next year to break the news; I mean they don't _really_ need to know until the babies are born, do they?" Samantha pointed out hopefully.

"It would save poor Kane from suffering with any more of those excruciating headaches," Mark agreed. Better yet it would save him from being glared at and blamed by the others; really, how was he to know that the ancient spell he’d re-created was to make large families happen rather quickly. "It's not my fault that bloody dragons lay five or more eggs in every clutch; we’re lucky poor Jared won't have to carry and deliver that many babies his first time around. I mean, can you imagine the pregnancy hormones involved with that? And I don’t know about you, but I absolutely could not deal with that testy a dragon!"

Samantha shook her head as she snagged another goodie from the many trays. "You would be one dead wizard, Mark, if Jensen thought you’d deliberately forgotten to tell them how many babies Jared would have,” and then she cocked her head. On the other hand though, King Rinion is going to be beyond thrilled."

Having poured each of them a cup of hot, freshly-brewed and fragrant coffee, Jody raised her mug in a toast. "To our future heirs! May they be as sweet as Jared and less grumpy than Jensen without his morning coffee."

"I'll bloody drink to that!" Mark agreed.

Samantha fought the urge to smile; she knew that the future was going to hold many surprises and she was looking forward to watching every single one. There was the courtship between Mark and Jody, and Chris’ reaction when Steve started talking about having children, and she dreaded the idea of what kind of trouble Misha and Genevieve and Chad and Danneel's offspring were going to get into. _'Good thing I can see the trouble coming and be long gone before then,'_ Samantha thought gleefully as she took a sip of her coffee.

******

Curled up together Jensen slowly stroked Jared's naked back; he loved watching Jared sleep, he looked so sweet and innocent, carefree and childlike, he loved Jared like this. _'Thank you to whoever saw it fit to bring Jared into my life. I can never thank you enough for my greatest treasure and I vow to never let our love lose its sparkle,'_ Jensen smiled as he sent his prayers out into the universe.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved imaging Jensen singing Rainbow Connection, which I sadly do not own. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I may visit this universe again.


End file.
